¿Es esto un sueño?
by AmyElric
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que tú crees que te ama en realidad te protege por obligación? Y aunque huyas, el destino te regresará hacia aquella persona, porque ambos son el uno para el otro. KakaRin.
1. Confusión entre las tinieblas

**Capítulo 1: Confusión entre las tinieblas**

-

-

-

-

Hacía ya 3 horas que Rin estaba despierta, no pudiendo dormir entre la oscuridad de su habitación, y recostada sobre la cama. La castaña cambiaba de posición insistentemente, y a donde volvía, sentía sus ojos secos, incapaz de cerrarse. Volvió a cambiar su posición, ahora mientras apoyaba sus mejillas en su brazo derecho. Entre la oscuridad, los números verdes: 12:47 a.m alumbraban apenas una pequeñísima porción de la habitación. Quedó en esa posición, por unos minutos. Miraba fijamente al aparato, fijando su mirada en aquellos números, que, ha medida que iba pasando el tiempo, cambiaban sus cifras.

**"12:50"**

Parpadeó y soltó un suspiro profundo mientras ahora trataba de ponerse en posición de espalda, boca arriba, mientras recostaba su cabeza en sus brazos y unía sus manos en su nuca. Miraba a algún lado del oscuro techo, con una mirada de tristeza y a la vez de preocupación.

"¿Será la cansina jornada que me agota y provoca en mí problemas de insomnio? –se preguntaba ahora.

Intentó usar el infantil método de contar ovejas, cosa que, como ninja médico, consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo para combatir el insomnio o la ansiedad, pero¿qué más podía hacer?

Bajó los brazos de sus hombros y nunca mientras ahora entrelazaba sus manos en su estómago. De nuevo soltó otro suspiro profundo, y comenzó a contar: _"1…2…3….4….5…"…._

**xx**

_"917…918…925…929…948…."_

La madrugada avanzó mucho más, mientras ella lentamente cerraba sus castaños ojos, mientras perdía la consciencia y estaba en camino para arribar al dulce pero extraño mundo de los sueños. Ahora, se encontraba en su propio sueño, su propia ilusión, su propio mundo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras sintió su cuerpo enfriarse de repente.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Terminó de abrir los ojos mientras se los restregaba torpemente. Poco a poco, su vista se fue aclarando más, y se dio cuenta que despertó de pie, ella sóla, en medio de una densa y espesa niebla que hacía erizar su piel.

_"¿Qué es este lugar?"_

Trató de responderse a sí misma aquella pregunta, mientras movía la cabeza para ambos lados, buscando indicios que le indicaran el lugar en el cual se encontraba.

Al no encontrar nada simplemente viendo, decidió avanzar unos cuantos pasos más, pero sus piernas tambaleantes si lo impedían.

_"Hace mucho frío…"_

Se abrazó a sí misma mientras caminaba hacia el frente, asustada. Miró para todos lados y efectivamente parecía estar ubicada en medio de la nada. Seguía caminando mientras que cada vez que respiraba, terminaba exhalando humo.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

De nuevo la pregunta que la aterraba cada vez más y más. Siguió caminando y repentinamente sintió una sensación de peligro. Su corazón empezó a palpitar salvajemente, y en menos tiempo del que se pudiese dar cuenta, había caído en una especie de precipicio.

Mientras caía y gritaba, observaba con las pupilas dilatadas y asustadizas la niebla que resaltaba de aquel hoyo.

"¿Voy a morir?" – se preguntaba mientras cerraba sus ojos forzosamente-

Ahora sintió como si el tiempo o la dimensión se hubiesen detenido para luego alterarse y dar vueltas.

Su sub-consciente empezaba a proyectar cosas que al parecer no tenían nada en común entre ellas.

El ambiente y lugar cambiaron considerablemente. Ahora se sentía como un fantasma, observando lo que estaba sucediendo en el aire.

_Este lugar…._ ¡No puede ser¡Obito!

Sí. Parecía que el tiempo la había regresado a aquellos lugares traumantizantes que según ella, ya había superado. Se vió a sí misma rodeada entre muchas grandes rocas.

_¿Soy yo?_

Se veía a sí misma sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de alguien que parecía estar parcialmente sepultado entre las rocas. Lloraba y sollozaba desconsoladamente, mientras que atrás de ellos dos un ninja peliplateado se asomaba y le tendía la mano.

**"¡Rin¡Rápido, toma mi mano!**

Miraba al Ninja Genio con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras aún tenía sujetada la mano de su compañero.

_"Rin…"_

Su agonizante voz la hizo darse la vuelta con la mirada.

-Obito…. –decía entre sollozos.

_"Rin…. Sal…."_ Mientras que otra voz gritaba:

**"¡Rápido, Rin!**

La castaña no tuvo más opción que soltar la mano del Uchiha para ahora tomar la mano de Kakashi.

**Soltó la mano del Uchiha para ahora tomar la mano de Kakashi.**

**Soltó la mano del Uchiha para ahora tomar la mano de Kakashi.**

**Soltó la mano del Uchiha para ahora tomar la mano de Kakashi…**

Las escenas se repetían constantemente, mientras que al fin la castaña despertó de su trance, volviendo a aquel mismo lugar tenebroso. Ahora se arrodillaba mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

**"¿Porqué me amas, porqué me proteges?"**

¿A quiénes se estaba refiriendo?

Hundió su cara en sus manos, humedeciéndolas.

Ahora, como si fuese una cinta de video, todas las escenas que había presenciado hace unos instantes se corrieron, desde que empezó a llorar, hasta cuando estaba despertando entre la espesa niebla. Cada vez más sentía como se iba alejando de aquel mundo.

Y levantó su torso de un salto. Su respiración era agitada, y estaba sudando, a diferencia de su frío sueño.

Se tocó la cara con sus manos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la realidad. Tragó saliva, y pronto su respiración se estabilizó.

Miró al aparato y no tardó mucho en alterarse de nuevo.

_"¡7:00 a.m¡Llegaré tarde!"_

Se levantó de la cama de una vez, mientras se desvestía rápidamente. Entró al baño sin cerrar la puerta y se trató de duchar rápido, pasando sus manos enjabonadas por lugares de su cuerpo frenéticamente. Cerró el grifo y salió corriendo del baño en una toalla. Ahora se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo, y al fin, se puso su bandana que la identificaba como Ninja de Konoha.

El reloj apuntaba a las 7:15 a.m. ahora.

Salió rápidamente de su casa, para salir a las afueras del edificio, con su respiración agitada. Miró para todos lados, y no había nadie.

¿A quién esperaba? Desde hacía tiempo que Kakashi acompañaba a Rin al hospital, tanto de ida como de vuelta. Un cambio muy brusco en él, lo cual la perturbaba, pero a veces sentía que le tomaba mucha importancia.

_¿Uh? Parece que soy yo la que tendrá que esperar…._

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, adelante, luego izquierda y luego derecha.

_Ka… ¿Kakashi¿Estás ahí?_

Luego vio como una sombra se deslizaba ágilmente por los árboles cercanos al área, y luego, esa figura se paró al frente de ella.

-"Lo siento, Rin, creo que he llegado tarde…"

No pudo terminar de prestar atención a lo que decía su compañero para intranquilizarse y recordar las imágenes de su sueño anterior. Era… espantoso. Ahora sus pupilas se diltaban, mientras Kakashi, que seguía rascándose la nuca inconscientemente se percataba.

-Oye…. Rin… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba hacia ella. Pronto se percató de las remarcadas ojeras que lucía.

_¿Uh?_

Pronto la chica despertó de su trance.

-"Lo… lo siento Kakashi. ¿Decías? –se disculpaba con una leve sonrisa-

-No… nada, olvídalo –respondió ahora más tranquilo- ¿Vamos ya al hospital?

Sí –respondió ella empezando a caminar-

Kakashi la alcanzó en el camino, y ambos ninjas no puedieron evitar empezar una conversación.

Y… ¿Haz sabido algo de Minato-sensei? –preguntaba la castaña-

Ahhh… sí…. Supe que fue a hacer una misión a la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla y….

De nuevo su mundo empezó a darle vueltas. Aquellas imágenes asaltaban su mente una y ora vez, logrando desmayarla.

Estaba cayendo inconsciente, cuando Kakashi la agarró a tiempo entre sus brazos y la recostaba sobre ellos mientras se agachaba.

**"Rin! Rin! Responde!"**

… Silencio. En efecto, su compañera había sufrido un desmayo.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**¡Hola chicos! XD Este es uno de mis fics favoritos, le tengo mucho cariño Quedó algo raro por lo del sueño (experiencias propias) XD pero bueh... espero que les guste, me he esforzado por escribirlo.**

**Ya tengo como 6 capítulos adelantados a este, peero, tengo problemas para subirlos, por lo de las tareas y eso, así que les pido me perdonen si me demoro mucho.**

** PD: Las frases en negritas son metáforas o cosas importantes. Espero que lo hallan entendido...**

**Ja na! **


	2. Reflexiones insignificantes

**Capítulo 2: Reflexiones insignificantes pero profundas.  
**

Lo veo todo de color blanco… veo ramas negras colocándose entre el puro color, bloqueando la luz. Pronto, todo el ocaso se tiñó de negro. Poco a poco, escucho voces de personas, voces de muchedumbre, como si todos tuviesen un tema de qué conversar. Mi oído cada vez se agudiza más y las voces se escuchan más fuerte, como si se acercaran a mí… Ahora todo se tiñó de blanco de nuevo… blanco….

_¿Es esto un sueño?_

Abro lentamente los ojos, mientras mis primeras figuras van siendo…. ¿el gorro blanco de una enfermera?

La enfermera aleja su rostro de mis ojos mientras sonríe y le asegura a alguien que estoy bien y que acabo de despertar.

_E… Espera… ¿dónde estoy?_

Ahora parpadeo con delicadeza debido a los fuertes rayos del sol.

_¿Estoy en una habitación?_

Ahora que la enferma se fue, veo un blanco techo, con una peculiar forma de lámparas en su superficie. Ese tipo de focos los veo a diario, se me hacen familiares….

_¿__Estoy en el hospital?_

Escucho pasos de alguien acercándose hacia mí…

_Rin…_

Por fin despierto de mi trance.

La castaña lentamente fue levantando la espalda mientras la recostaba en el respaldar de la cama. Mira incrédula las sábanas blancas que cubren sus piernas, y ahora, desvía la mirada hacia la persona que está a su lado.

¿Kakashi?

Al fin hablas –dijo mientras sonreía- Ya me tenías preocupado.

¿Qué me pasó¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? –preguntó incrédula-

Te desmayaste repentinamente mientras íbamos camino al hospital

_Eso lo explica todo._ Y¿por qué me desmayé?

La enfermera que te atendió piensa que es por agotamiento y ansiedad. Dice que hubo un momento en el que colapsaste, y por eso te desmayaste –explicaba el peliplateado-

_¿Colapsé? Agotamiento? Ansiedad?_ –pensaba muy confusa-

La enfermera dice que informó al personal del hospital y te puedes tomar el día para descansar –continuó él al ver que la castaña no articulaba palabra alguna- Mientras tanto, supongo que puedo cuidar de ti. –finalizó sonriendo-

Vale Kakashi, pero créeme que no es necesario –trataba de argumentar- Estoy bien.

Pero debes descansar… Por eso hoy cuidaré de ti –dijo finalmente mientras se dirigía a la ventana-

La castaña observó como el Ninja Copia se alejaba de ella para luego cerrar a la mitad la ventana, disminuyendo así, los rayos del sol.

¿Te sigue molestando? –preguntó sin darse la vuelta-

No. Gracias. –respondió ella mientras hacía una mueca de sonrisa-

Ahora… silencio. Tuvo la oportunidad de pensar qué realmente andaba mal con ella. Trataba de hacer memoria… ¿cuándo empezó a sentirse mal? Ayer? Hoy?

Sí…. Hoy en la madrugada. Recordaba cómo no podía dormir… pero luego se despertó a las 7:00 a.m. como acostumbraba siempre. Luego, se preparó lo más rápido que pudo, y salió para encontrarse con Kakashi. Empezaron a caminar tranquilamente y… ¿sobre qué le pregunté a Kakashi? Esta vez hizo un esfuerzo mayor para recordarlo. Realmente le costaba… Seguramente ese momento se acercaba a cuando se había desmayado.

_¡Lo tengo!_ Sobre Minato-sensei… ¿dónde está?

Ahora recordaba las palabras de Kakashi.

_"En una misión en la Villa Oculta de la Niebla…"_

_¿Niebla¡Niebla¡Eso es!_ Había soñado con niebla. ¡Sí! Ahora los recuerdos de su sueño regresaron a su mente y ella trató de proyectar aquellas imágenes. Recordaba algo sobre que ella caminaba asustada entre una densa y espesa niebla. Cayó a un precipicio y… ¡Obito! Soñó nuevamente con aquellas imágenes que, a ambos, Kakashi y Rin, los dejó marcados para siempre. Luego, volvía a la niebla, sana y salva… pero lloraba. ¿por qué lloraba?

**¿Por qué me amas¿por qué me PROTEGES?**

Y ese fue todo el sueño….

_**¿Por qué me proteges?**_

Esa era la pregunta que traía perturbada a Rin desde aquel día, pero sin que ella se diese cuenta.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Obito te amaba. Por eso, juro que te protegeré… aunque me cueste la vida."_

_" … ¡pero Kakashi, mis sentimientos…!"_

_"Yo soy del tipo de escoria que te abandonaría."_

**FIN FLASHBACK**_  
_

¿Por eso la protegía y se trataba de sacrificar tanto¿por obligación?

¿Supongo yo una molestia para él¿Acaso es por eso que se ha vuelto tan amable?

_Eso… me lastimaba… Yo… de verdad…._

-Ka… Kakashi… ¿Pu… puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro –respondió el ninja copia sin darse la vuelta-

-Tú… ¿por qué me proteges tan arduamente?

Claro que la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Pensó un rato antes de contestarle. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

-Porque Obito te amaba, y su último deseo fue que yo protegiera de ti.

¿Se lo esperaba? Quizás sí, quizás no. Ahora pudo sentir como su corazón se hundía en el instante.

_Así que es por pura obligación…._

Sí. Gracias –musitó mientras le dedicaba una muy disimulada y falsa sonrisa-

Ese tipo de detalles no pasaban desapercibidos por el Ninja Copia… le ponía mal verla así. No pudo evitar cambiar su expresión seria a una de tristeza. No se lo merecía… Tenía sus labios vagamente abiertos, como si estuviese a punto de articular palabra cuando…

La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe.

-Disculpen… pero, Hatake Kakashi, el horario de visitas ha terminado –interrumpía la misma enfermera desde hacía unos minutos-

Pe… pero yo puedo cuidar de ella –interrumpía ahora-

Lo sentimos, pero eso no es posible.

Kakashi suspiró.

_"Mañana se lo diré…"_

Seguido de eso, obedeció y se acercó a la puerta. Se dio la vuelta, y antes se despidió de Rin.

"Adios Rin… Que descanses…"

"Sí… adios…"

Seguido de eso, el ninja se dio la vuelta y salió junto a la enfermera.

_"Adiós… adiós…" _–se seguía repitiendo internamente mientras sus ojos adoptaban una expresión de tristeza-

* * *

**¡Hola! Acá les traigo la continuación (miren que soy puntual XD, me merezco más reviews T.T) Espero que les guste... yo creo que me quedó algo mal, pero bueh... con lo del despertar son experiencias propias.**

**Ahora vamos con los replies para los que me dejaron review:**

** Kashidan: Gracias por leer! n.n aquí tienes la conti!**

**Tatiana-chan: Gracias por los ánimos! XD yo también me esperaba más reviews uu pero con tal que los lectores disfruten, todo está bien n.n Contestando a tu duda, Rin y Kakashi tienen unos 13 años. Luego al avanzar el fic tendrán unos 28, algo así como en Naruto Shippuuden.**

**jajaja lovegood: Gracias! XD pues si te dejé picada aquí tienes la conti n.n gracias a tí por dejarme review y leer el fic... pues yo también comparto tu gusto por Rin, yo espero que aparezca pronto en Naruto Shippuuden.**

**En fin, este fic se los dedico a mis lectores.**

**Gracias! Espero traerles la continuación pronto! nn**

**Ja na! **


	3. Mi corazón

**Capítulo 3: Mi corazón.**

  


Hacía ya unos 30 minutos que el silencio reinaba en aquella habitación. Los únicos indicios de vida que se presentaban era la tranquila respiración de Rin… pero su mente no lo estaba.

"_Debo salir de este lugar"._

Se levantó de aquella cama, dejando las sábanas blancas desordenadas. Se puso su calzado ninja, y se acercó a la puerta. Antes, se corrió unos mechones de su cabello al rostro, dejándola casi irreconocible. Salió de la habitación rápidamente, cerrando la puerta, y en el pasillo, trato de mezclarse con la gente para no ser reconocida.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del hospital, corriendo aceleradamente hasta asegurarse de que estuviese lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar. Ahora, calmó el paso, al mismo tiempo que su respiración seguía aquel ritmo.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, cerrando la puerta, mientras ahora recostaba su espalda en la mima.

"_Listo"_

Entró rápidamente hacia su habitación, encontrando aquel panorama que a ella le desagradaba: la ropa tirada en el suelo, la puerta del baño y ducha abiertas, y las sábanas de su cama revueltas. No le importó, simplemente se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer, mientras cerraba los ojos.

"La única persona a la que he amado, en realidad me proteger por pura obligación".

Su consciencia le seguía repitiendo tales palabras que aún no se quería creer… De nuevo sintió como por su rostro viajaban lágrimas. Viró la mirada, y ahí estaba lo que parecía ser su diario de vida. Se quedó mirando el libro por un momento, y luego, un impulso la obligó a tomarlo y escribir en sus páginas. Tomó rápidamente un bolígrafo y se sentó en el suelo. Abrió el libro, mientras hojeaba y pasaba páginas en busca de una en blanco. La encontró. Acercó el bolígrafo y al fin su mano empezó a hacer movimientos.

"_Querido Diario:_

_Aún no se cómo empezar para explicarte una serie de cosas raras y dolorosas que han pasado hoy… todo pasó tan rápido… Me encontraba hoy en la madrugada frustrada por no poder dormir… pero de repente, ese mundo el cual ahora me aterra me halaba… Ahora me encontraba en un lugar tenebroso y frío. Estaba confundida: no sabía a donde ir, a donde moverme. Sentía aquel ligero espasmo y una sensación de peligro si me atrevía a dar un solo paso, pero un impulso dentro de mí me obligó a hacerlo. Caminaba abrazándome a mí misma por el frío que me envolvía, hasta que volví a experimentar aquella sensación… Ahora lo sentía, lo sentía porque estaba cayendo al fondo de la nada, lo cual me trajo de vuelta a aquel lugar…._

_Me ví a mí misma, como sollozaba mientras sujetaba la mano de Obito, mientras Kakashi me gritaba desesperadamente que tomara su mano… y Obito me pedía que lo hiciese. Yo… no tuve más opción que soltar la mano de Obito, mientras tomaba la mano de Kakashi. No pudiendo mirar para atrás y gritar su nombre… De nuewvo desperté en aquel lugar tenebroso mientras seguía llorando. Mi cara se hundía en mis manos y ahora aquella pregunta que me perturbaba._

_¿Por qué me proteges?_

_Todo esto lo recordaba mientras me despertaba en una cama, y Kakashi estaba al lado mío… Eso era lo que me perturbaba desde aquel día, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que él me contestaba que sólo era por aquella promesa con Obito, y que esa había sido su última voluntad._

_Sentía como el corazón se me partía en dos, aquello realmente me lastimaba…"_

Hizo una pausa mientras lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, y estas, se unían al final de su barbilla para caer a las hojas del diario. Siguió escribiendo:

"… _Yo… sí lo amo… y no es capricho, pues esto realmente me caló en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Él no me ama y supongo un estorbo y molestia para él… Es más… no me merezco ser protegida por él ni aún en estas circunstancias…_

_Joder… soy una egoísta… Obito me salvó, dio su vida para salvarme, y yo… no hago más que pensar en Kakashi… y en mí… Me siento escoria… soy débil… me siento impotente… aunque todos estos sentimientos negativos envuelvan dos palabras que siempre permanecerán intactas sólo para ti: _

_Te amo"_

Lo último que pudo escribir con letra no muy legible por culpa del nerviosismo y la angustia. Cerró el diario, y esta vez abrazó sus piernas mientras hundía su cabeza en sus rodillas, humedeciéndolas. Ahora, apoyó su mano en la cama mientras se ponía de pie y se secaba las lágrimas. Estaba cansada, tenía sueño, estaba fatigada y estresada… Sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y su vista también, para así cerrar sus ojos y caer rendida a la cama… de nuevo….

* * *

**Notas mías:**

**Hola chics! Gracias por leer el fic y dejar reviews n.n En fin, les pido disculpas por la tardanza, es que me encontré a una anciana en la calle y... xD nah, es broma, pues bueno, eso, les pido disculpas, la verdad este capítulo tenía desde hace dos meses y pues bueno, con lo del cole se me hace imposible subirlos... pero aquí se los traigo, ahora que tengo tiempito libre XD Espero que les guste. Ahora vamos con los replies para las personas que me dejaron reviews... Gracias gente:)**

lizharuno**: Gracias! Yo también tengo esperanzas que aparezca en Shippuuden! XD Y bueno, tranquila, que no abandonaré el fic por más problemas que tenga por subir capítulos ;)**

Zory: **hola amiga! Gracias por pasarte XD me suscribí a tu fic, y si por alguna razón no dejo review o lo dejo tarde, gomen nasai, T.T pues eso, que me dejan muchas cosas en el cole y estoy ajetreada, pero te prometo que lo leeré en cuanto pueda.**

jajaja lovegood: **Exactamente. Lo que quería demostrar era cierto distanciamiento, e ignorancia de sentimientos por parte de los dos. Lo de Rin más bien parece medio enfermizo, pero vamos, que con todo lo que le ha pasado.. XD Kakashi igual, aunque ya se ha dado cuenta de cierto aprecio de Rin, pero no está del todo seguro...**

**Minna-san, arigato por dejar reviews!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Ja na!**


	4. Decisiones ¿precipitadas?

**Capítulo 4: Decisiones... ¿precipitadas?  
**

De nuevo estoy abriendo los ojos lentamente… _¿Me quedé dormida de nuevo?_

Parecía ser que el cansancio le había ganado, para cobrarle 7 horas de las cuáles no había podido conciliar. L castaña se levantó mientras se restregaba los ojos y observaba de nuevo el aparato…

_"7:30 p.m"_

De tan sólo ver el reloj no pudo evitar recordar su rostro, su voz, su nombre…

_Kakashi…_

En ese momento, por su mente pasó una descabellada idea de la cuál quizás podría arrepentirse.

_¿Debería hacerlo?_

Quizás todas las malas y traumatizantes experiencias que invadieron su corta vida la hicieran ver las cosas y las soluciones a los problemas de una manera totalmente distorsionada. Pero aquello no era una solución… era un escape. Si lo hacía, se convertiría en una cobarde e inmadura para el punto de vista de cualquiera, pero…tenían que comprender sus sentimientos. Tenían que comprender que no era nada fácil para ella afrontar aquellas situaciones. Por un momento dudó. ¿Acaso estoy exagerando?

No. Sus sentimientos así se lo aseguraban una y otra vez. Total… se supone que no era importante para nadie. Terminó de auto-cuestionarse para actuar. Se levantó de la cama, y ahora se dirigió a la pared al lado de su librera. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Acercó la palma de su mano a la pared de concreto y cerró los ojos, como si estuviese concentrándose.

De la pared empezaron a salir pergaminos enrrolladosñ. Cuando al fin salieron, los tomó, y los metió en una mochila. Metió alguna ropa y alimentos, la mochila ya estaba llena pero decidió meter aquel diario… y por último, sus utensilios de ninja médico.

Se colocó la mochila sobre sus hombros mientras trataba de abrir y cerrar la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Decidió tomar una ruta por bosque, pero una no muy utilizada. Sacó un pergamino, aquel que había extraído de la pared, y colocó sus manos sobre él…

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Pronto el pergamino se convirtió en su otra yo… pero no era un kage-bunshin ordinario… era un cadáver. Le cerró los ojos mientras la ponía en posición lateral, seguido de eso, le clavó un kunai en el vientre, causando un leve sangrado. Machó las manos del cadáver de sangre y las colocó cerca del junai. Ahora… estaba hecho. Miró por última vez el cadáver mientras se ponía de pie y se daba la vuelta. Seguido de eso, y de un salto, se aventuró entre los árboles, corriendo, saltando de rama en rama, desesperada. De nuevo las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y también de caer nuevamente en su rostro, pues el viento las alejaba.

_"No debo llorar… Lo siento Kakashi. Ni tú ni yo nos merecemos esto."_

**N/A:**

**kashidan: **me alegro mucho que te haya gustado n.n ¿qué será lo que le quería decir? eso será lueguito XD Gracias guapa, por dejarme un review! n.n Prometo pasarme por tus fics en cuanto pueda, ¿va?

**lizharuno:** umm no cacho eso de ''sentimiento egoísta Sakura tiene hacia Naruto" XD.. jeje, bueno, me lo explicas luego. Gracias por leer!!

**jajaja lovegood: **¡tienes razón! Es precisamente lo que siente ella n.n Gracias por leerlo! Eso me hace pensar que de verdad lo has leído sin saltartelo -w-

**Harunomdp: **hola linda n.n Yo también confío en que no esté muerta al igual que tú.. y si lo está mato a Kishimoto! xD Bueno amiguita, muchísimas gracias por pasarte por mi fic y dejar un review... No tengo más capítulos pasados a computadora, los tengo que pasar y eso... Tengo más adelantados pero ya me voy quedando sin municiones... cuando estoy en el colegio no me da tiempo pa nada XD así que espero que te guste este capítulo.

**En general les pido disculpas a todo por tan corto capítulo (realmente muy corto) lo quería alargar pero no podía hacer nada... de verdad discúlpenme, cada vez siento que el fic va en decadencia .. T.T Pero jamás lo abandonaré, es una promesa n.n Y bueno... para avisar que próximamente publicaré un fic titulado "Kirei na Kanjo" (significa bonitas emociones), canción del ending de la fabulosísima serie Noir... y la verdad que la letra encaja perfectamente con algo que tengo planeado, al igual que el ambiente de la canción n.n En ese fic presentaré a Rin como fantasma (por eso digo que sería angst o tipo depresivo)... debo admitir que no me gusta leer ese tipo de fics porque me dejan deprimida, pero bueno, empezaré con algo de eso xD.**

Gracias a todos por leer n.n

Ja na!

* * *


	5. Hallazgo

**Capítulo 5: Hallazgo**

Eran ya las 6:30 de la tarde en Konoha, hora en la que el hospital de Konoha cambiaba de turnos. En el pasillo de aquel hospital, se movilizaban muchas personas, algunas tranquilas y otras alteradas y apresuradas, dependiendo de la gravedad de la situación. Cierta enfermera caminaba tranquilamente hacia la habitación 503 con unos archivos en manos, tarareando una canción suavemente mientras pensaba que su jornada ya estaría a punto de terminar. Entró a la habitación al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y abría sus archivos y empezaba a hablar sin levantar la vista de ellos:

-Y dime Rin, ¿cómo estás?, ¿ya te sientes mejor? Te he venido a hacer unos chequeos, creo que esta misma noche te van a poder dar de al…

No pudo terminar de articular la frase cuando dejó caer los archivos al suelo de la impresión y adoptaba una expresión de sorpresa al ver que las sábanas estaban desordenadas y la ventana totalmente abierta. En ese momento se lamentó por su descuido y no lo pensó dos veces para informar al personal lo antes posible.

**xxx**

En el pasillo y totalmente apresurada corría sin noción alguna esperando llegar rápido a su destino, cuando se topó con cierto niño que le obstruía el paso.

-¡Perdón! –se disculpaba apenas logrando mirarlo a los ojos-

El chico también la miró y la supo reconocer al instante: era la misma enfermera que había atendido a su compañera antes.

-E… ¡espere, ne-chan! –levantaba la voz para que la mujer le prestase atención-

-¡Ahorita no tengo tiempo! –decía mientras se apresuraba y se alejaba de él-

En cambio, el chico se quedó algo impresionado por la rudeza de la enfermera y siguió caminando hacia su destino serenamente... pero no sabía con lo que se encontraría.

**xxx**

Hacía ya tres horas que un grupo de ANBU había emprendido la búsqueda para encontrar a Rin, encargada por el Tercer Hokage. La persona que dio la alerta fue la descuidada enfermera, que, al querer pasar para hacerle una revisión no encontró ni rastros de ella.

Cierto ANBU saltaba de rama en rama junto con otro compañero, inspeccionando el área. De repente, paró en seco sobre una rama, seguido de su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó su compañero al ver que el otro se detenía y miraba fijamente algo-

-Mira eso –dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada-

El ANBU volteó la mirada y miró a lo que parecía ser una chica de cabellos castaños, tirada de lado sobre el suelo.

_"Parece que es ella"_

El dúo se acercó al cuerpo y con decidió echarle un vistazo. El primer ANBU se agachó al lado del cuerpo, mientras la tomaba suavemente del hombro y le daba la vuelta para dejar al descubierto su sucio rostro, maquillado con mugre. Seguido de eso, de su bolsillo sacó un papel donde salía la foto de la desaparecida y comparaba ambos rostros en busca de similitudes.

-Sí… en efecto es ella. –avisó- Seguido de eso, y con un silbido llamó a sus demás compañeros.

-¿La encontraron? –hablaba un ANBU por todos-

-Parece que sí- respondió su compañero. Parece que está muerta.

Se acercó un ninja del grupo y le tomó pulso al cuerpo ya inerte de la supuesta Rin.

-Sí, en efecto está muerta. Sufrió una profunda herida en un órgano vital, y está desangrada… ha perdido mucha sangre.

Uno de los ANBU se ofreció a cargarla, para regresar a la Villa y dar la lamentable noticia.

-¡¿Qué!? –exclamaba el anciano Hokage alterado- ¿¡Qué está muerta?!

- Sí –afirmó por todos un ANBU- La encontramos en el camino a una ruta no muy conocida por bosque.

- No puede ser… -se lamentaba el anciano Hokage que ya conocía a Rin de sobra e inundado por un sentimiento de impotencia. Él, dejando al lado su dolor, sabía por lo que pasaría cierta persona muy apegada a Rin… ya sea por promesas o por otros sentimientos mezclados.

En ese instante, tocaron insistentemente la puerta.

-A… Adelante.

Se abrió la puerta y en efecto era el ninja enmascarado, con la respiración acelerada y con gotas de sudor en su frente debido al previo entrenamiento para su sharingan.

-¿Dónde está? ¿La encontraron? –preguntaba alterado-

- Sí –respondió el Hokage después de un pequeño silencio-

Fue como un alivio para Kakashi, respiró profundamente en señal de alivio, ya estaba recobrando la normalidad y su corazón dejó de palpitar tanto incitado por la preocupación.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó ahora más calmado-

- Lo siento Kakashi. Ella… ya no está más con nosotros –respondía ahora que su expresión cambiaba a tristeza-

No tardó mucho para que el corazón de Kakashi empezara a palpitar más rápido de lo que aún iba y empezó a intranquilizarse.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó a modo de broma- ¿se fue a una misión?

- No, Kakashi… -respondió mirándolo a los ojos está vez- Me refiero a que ella ya no está más con nosotros… Murió.

¿Murió? En ese momento sentía como el alma se la iba al escuchar aquello.

**_"Muerta"_**

Aquella palabra resonaba en su cabeza insistentemente como si lo atormentara. _¿Cómo?... ¿porqué?... ¿quién?..._ No pudo dejar que las dudas lo asaltaran cuando ya había perdido la consciencia.

Por suerte un ANBU logró sostenerlo a tiempo.

-Hokage-sama… sólo se ha desmayado –intentó decir-

- Lo sé. –dijo antes que en la habitación reinase un profundo silencio-

* * *

**Hola!! Esta vez lo actualizo rápido porque (inserte opción tachar: no he estudiado ni he hecho las tareas y no he hecho nada en todo el día) tengo tiempo XD en fin, espero que les guste.. logré alargarlo un poco, al menos eso XD n.n**

**Ah, y es mi deber avisarles que... ¡ya casi no tengo municiones! sólo me quedan unos 2 capítulos que tengo para publicar y ahorita no se me ocurre absolutamente nada T.T así que si en dos capítulos me tardo en actualizar sepan disculparme, pero haré todo lo posible por inventar algo porque la verdad es que he estado un poco bloqueada... es decir, tengo las ideas pero no sé cómo plasmarlas...**

**kashidan**: **Gracias por los ánimos linda T.T Eso es verdad, se va a quedar muy triste.. eso lo veremos en el otro capítulo :D En fin, gracias por leer! Se te agradece mucho n.n**

**Harunomdp: Créeme que escribo a la velocidad de la luz XD, escribo en la computadora desde los 6 años así que puedes imaginarte... pero lo que se me hace difícil es publicarlos porque yo primero los escribo a mano (no puedo escribir un fic directamente a la computadora porque me bloqueo) y luego los paso, por eso me cuesta tanto subirlos.. además que algunas veces hago borradores y otras veces no (la mayoría).. así que se pueden imaginar. Muchísimas gracias por leerlo y darme ánimos guapa n.n**

**lizharuno: Ah! Ahora comprendo XD Jaja, sí, pienso lo mismo que tú :D Es verdad, eso demuestra lo triste que se siente Rin en estos momentos, y también se siente algo confundida. Oye, ¿eres partidaria del NaruSaku? Si es así me alegro muucho :D Gracias por leerlo :D**

**P.D.: He notado que ustedes tres son las que siempre leen el fic y lo comentan, así que esto va dedicado para ustedes n.n de verdad muchas gracias.**

Nos vemos en el próximo capi que espero sea pronto n.n

**Ja na!**


	6. Hoshi no Nikki

**Capítulo 6: Hoshi no Nikki**

**·**

**·  
**

**·**

**Rin…**

**Rin…**

Su nombre resuena como dos cascabeles insistentemente. Mi mente pronuncia su nombre.

_¿Por qué? Mi mente no proyecta imágenes… Todo lo veo oscuro…_

El Ninja Copia abre sus ojos lentamente. Esta vez… su nombre dejó de resonar en su cabeza. Sus primeras imágenes se dirigieron a un vacío y simple techo… pero eventualmente su mirada se iba enfocando en lo que eran los rostros y parte de los cuerpos de lo entes que en ese momento le hacían compañía. Por un momento, un minúsculo segundo, no comprendía ni se explicaba qué hacía él postrado en una cama. Sentía como la suave tela de una sábana tocaba sus mejillas, su boca y su nariz. No entendía el porqué no tenía su inseparable máscara puesta, y, obviamente, su camiseta, la cual iba en una sóla pieza con su máscara.

_"¿Tan grave estoy? Esto es patético…_ -pensaba no muy consiente de la situación con los ojos entrecerrados-

Cierto ANBU y el anciano Hokage observaban cómo recostaba su desnuda espalda sobre el respaldar de la cama mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ellos con el párpado que correspondía al ojo de su sharingan cerrado, y su otro ojo con expresión de tristeza, aburrimiento y a la vez de disgusto. Ahora que estaba más adentrado en la realidad, y, al ver los perfiles de ambos no lo dudó. Al verlos, se alteró de inmediato, no pudiendo contener su reacción:

-**¡¿Dónde está?!** –preguntaba alterado y alcanzando el tono del grito-

El Hokage vaciló un poco, ya sabía que tenía que prepararse para cuando esa pregunta saltase de incógnita. Incluso con aquella sabiduría que le sobraba, no encontraba las palabras exactas para contestarle. En ese momento, dejó todo en manos del primer impulso que emitiera su cerebro…

-Minato… está en una misión en el País de la Niebla co-

-¡Dejen de jugar conmigo! –gritó aún más alterado- Rin… ¿dónde está Rin?

Parecía como si las palabras se las llevase la tenue brisa. Un incómodo silencio predominó en aquella habitación acompañado de la triste mirada del Hokage. Kakashi sabía muy bien lo que significaba aquella expresión, pero se resistía a pensar en la obvia respuesta. Ahora, el silencio se hizo eterno para él. El reloj de aquella habitación movía sus manecillas ocasionando un molesto ruido. El tic-tac predominaba y aquello desesperaba a Kakashi de sobremanera. Sintió como su lado grosero, su antiguo yo, volvía dentro de él, dominando sus pensamientos, queriendo dominar su habla. Sintió como entraba en un estado de insensatez e irracionalidad, pero, ¿quién podría estar pendiente del uso de la razón con tan aterradora idea en esos momentos? Se impacientó aún más al ver que el Hokage sólo cerraba los ojos con cansancio y soltaba un ligero suspiro. Suficiente… Su pecho le pedía que lo gritara.

**-¡RESPONDAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, MALDITA SEA!**

Su corazón palpitaba salvajemente, invadido por una sensación que le indicaba que ya se lo había sacado del pecho. En respuesta a aquellas palabras, el Hokage bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-Ya deberías saberlo… Kakashi. –se limitaba a decir-.

_Pero, ¿cómo era posible?, ¿cómo pasó?_ Sintió como su corazón se derretía al igual que aquella vez… cuando vió como su padre moría, y la más reciente muerte de su mejor amigo, Obito.

Su corazón y mente fueron al instante invadidos por sentimientos de culpabilidad.

_"No pude protegerte…"_

Al fin, decidió salir de sus pensamientos y de asimilar los sucesos para tomar calma. Sabía que su otro yo lo había traicionado de nuevo. El Hokage no tenía la culpa… nadie la tenía, _¿o sí?_

-¿Quién lo hizo? –preguntó mientras bajaba la cabeza y hacía una pausa- ¿Quién la mató?

-… No sabemos con certeza si fue realmente asesinato o suicidio… -se apresuró a contestar el ANBU con cierta impotencia sobre sus hombros-, pero encontramos su diario personal cerca de la escena. Quizá tú que eras cercano a ella puedas deducir qué pasó con sus anotaciones –dijo mientras extendía el diario para entregárselo a Kakashi-. Luego nos cuentas para investigar más a fondo el caso –añadió-

- _Gracias _–musitó mientras alcanzaba el libro con su mano y miraba su superficie- pero ya me voy a casa. Estoy bien. Cuando llegue voy a analizarlo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Puedes quedarte toda la noche en el hospital si así lo deseas –sugería gentilmente el Tercero-

- No –dijo automáticamente mientras se levantaba rápidamente y colocaba el diario encima del bureau de al lado para tomar su camiseta y máscara para ponérselas- Ya me voy.

Seguido de eso, se puso su calzado ninja mientras abría la puerta tradicional. Pero, algo se le olvidaba…

_"Nadie tenía la culpa…" _

En ese momento, se percató de lo grosero que se había comportado ante la gentil actitud del Hokage. Una voz interna lo instaba a pronunciar con tono normal pero a la vez con debilidad:

"Lo siento. Siento haber sido tan altanero, Sandaime-sama"

El Hokage sólo lo miró y esbozó una tenue sonrisa para expresar que todo estaba bien.

"Descuida, Kakashi. Ahora sólo ve a descansar" -replicó él con voz ronca-

-Sí -asintió para sellar la conversación-

Seguido de eso, cerró la puerta mientras se apresuraba para mover y agilizar sus piernas y salir lo más rápido que podía de ese lugar. No era curiosidad lo que lo impulsaba a desear desesperadamente estar en una habitación sólo él y el diario de Rin, era un deseo de indagar más allá de su mente, saber qué sentía ella...

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado del Hospital, empezó a saltar como sólo un ninja podía consumido por la ansiedad. Arrivó rápidamente a su apartamento, entró a su habitación de golpe y se deslizó al lado de la cama. Abrió el libro con desesperación, deseando devorarse ya los escritos de su compañera. Pasó cuantas páginas pudo al azar, hasta quedar en una fija.

Fijó su vista en las primeras palabras del párrafo para comenzar a leerlas:

* * *

_Jueves, 16 de febrero_

_Querido Diario:_

_Aún no puedo creer que hayan pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Obito. Y pensar que tan sólo hace dos escasas semanas estaba a mi lado... a nuestro lado... La impotencia que atraviesa mi corazón en estos momentos no puedo describirla. Una tristeza profunda inunda mi ser, esto realmente está volviéndome loca. Trato de disimularlo lo más forzosamente al frente de Kakashi, pero respecto a él, hay algo que me inquieta, no he descubierto la razón aún._

_Adiós._

* * *

Terminó de leer la página, sin tiempo para meditar. Ahora, avanzó un par de páginas más.

_Viernes, 24 de febrero_

_Querido Diario:_

_Supongo que la depresión se está alejando de mí, pero aún sigue presente, dejando su esencia en mi corazón... Dejando una marca que jamás olvidaré por el resto de mi vida, una cicatriz imborrable._

_No... no sé porqué, pero siento que Kakashi está compotándose de una manera extraña._

El Ninja Copia paró de leer por un instante, impresionado. ¿Sobre mí?... Prosiguió:

_Si bien es cierto que ahora es más amable con todos en consecuencia del accidente, siento que conmigo es diferente. No estoy muy segura de lo que trato de insinuar... pero si fuese cierto... no lo aceptaría, o al menos... sí, pero Obito..._

_Debo admitir que esta simple intuición por una parte me ilusiona y emociona y por otra parte me entristece, pues siento como si mi corazón estuviese suprimiendo un sentimiento negativo dentro de mí. Ahora entiendo un poco el porqué he estado preocupada. Tengo miedo de descubrirlo, pues presiento que algo malo pasará. Yo tengo la necesidad de escribir como lo había hecho varias veces antes de la muerte de Obito, que yo lo amaba._

Sus pupilas miraban el texto mientras se dilataban.

**"Que lo amaba".** Su mirada quedó fija en aquellas palabras mientras adoptaba una expresión de asombro.

_"¿Me amaba?" Nunca fui capaz de darme cuenta..._

Los sentimientos de culpa no tardaron en hacerse presentes de nuevo. Tragó saliva y hojeó otras tantas páginas más para llegar a las cuatro últimas.

* * *

_Querido Diario:_

_Aún no se cómo empezar para explicarte una serie de cosas raras y dolorosas que han pasado hoy… todo pasó tan rápido… Me encontraba hoy en la madrugada frustrada por no poder dormir… pero de repente, ese mundo el cual ahora me aterra me halaba… Ahora me encontraba en un lugar tenebroso y frío. Estaba confundida: no sabía a donde ir, a donde moverme. Sentía aquel ligero espasmo y una sensación de peligro si me atrevía a dar un solo paso, pero un impulso dentro de mí me obligó a hacerlo. Caminaba abrazándome a mí misma por el frío que me envolvía, hasta que volví a experimentar aquella sensación… Ahora lo sentía, lo sentía porque estaba cayendo al fondo de la nada, lo cual me trajo de vuelta a aquel lugar…._

_Me ví a mí misma, como sollozaba mientras sujetaba la mano de Obito, mientras Kakashi me gritaba desesperadamente que tomara su mano… y Obito me pedía que lo hiciese. Yo… no tuve más opción que soltar la mano de Obito, mientras tomaba la mano de Kakashi. No pudiendo mirar para atrás y gritar su nombre… De nuevo desperté en aquel lugar tenebroso mientras seguía llorando. Mi cara se hundía en mis manos y ahora aquella pregunta que me perturbaba._

_¿Por qué me proteges?_

_Todo esto lo recordaba mientras me despertaba en una cama, y Kakashi estaba al lado mío… Eso era lo que me perturbaba desde aquel día, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que él me contestaba que sólo era por aquella promesa con Obito, y que esa había sido su última voluntad._

_Sentía como el corazón se me partía en dos, aquello realmente me lastimaba…"_

* * *

A medida que leía y avanzaba más, se sorprendía y sentía como su corazón lo atravesaban filosas lanzas de hechos que lo inculpaban y le hacían sentirse mal, en el fondo de una oscura y profunda fosa. No lo quería creer, una tenebrosa y macabra idea de lo que había pasado rondaba sobre su cabeza. Trató de proseguir para rectificar si aquello era una broma pesada que alguien había tendido y él estaba cayendo, quería saber si eso era un horrible sueño... una pesadilla. Mirando de reojo rápidamente las palabras al azar en afán en buscar la parte donde había quedado, notaba partes oscuras de tonalidad grisácea y ligeramente ovaladas, con formas variables y que parecían ser las marcas de una gota de lluvia.

No...

Tocó la superficie, la palpaba con las yemas de sus dedos y en efecto eran lágrimas secas. Verdaderamente aquello lo desesperaba y le hacía sentir mal, lo estaba matando por dentro.

* * *

"… _Yo… sí lo amo… y no es capricho, pues esto realmente me caló en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Él no me ama y supongo un estorbo y molestia para él… Es más… no me merezco ser protegida por él ni aún en estas circunstancias…_

_Joder… soy una egoísta… Obito me salvó, dio su vida para salvarme, y yo… no hago más que pensar en Kakashi… y en mí… Me siento escoria… soy débil… me siento impotente… aunque todos estos sentimientos negativos envuelvan dos palabras que siempre permanecerán intactas sólo para ti: _

_Te amo"_

* * *

De nuevo dejó su mirada en aquellas dos últimas palabras... quizá las dos últimas que ella llegó a escribir. Quería creer, insistía inúltilmente en que todo lo que había leído jamás se escribió, que todo eso era un cruel sueño. De nuevo experimentó sensaciones encontradas, pero aquellas, las cuales él había conocido e interactuado de las maneras más amargas que pudiesen existir. Las supo reconocer al instante, un híbrido entre dos o más cosas, un mar de emociones que rebalsaba e iba a explotar.

_**Culpabilidad**_

Aquella sensación que pudo reconocer al instante, que se aclaraba más en él a medida que avanzaba la lectura.

Me amaba... y yo no supe darme cuenta. Todos estos escritos sólo le recordaban lo tonto que se seguía compotando aún después de la muerte de su amigo Obito. Esos escritos... eran prueba suficiente para deducir si la asesinaron, o en el peor de los casos, ella recurrió al...

Por un momento pensó nuevamente en la alternativa pero se resistía a creerlo. Todas las pruebas apuntaban a un mismo lugar, era algo obvio, pero simplemente demasiado cruel, demasiado macabro...

**_Amor_**

_Fui un idiota._

Esta vez Kakashi sentía como su lado sensible despertaba después de algún tiempo. Eran como embestidas que iban y venían de su vida: la irreparable -y al principio innegable- muerte de sus seres queridos.

_... Y aún así, nunca fui capaz de admitírselo a ella. Ni siquiera a mí mismo..._

_¿Porqué las peores desgracias son las lecciones que me hacen ver las cosas como son, descubrir la verdad de lo que siento y lo que soy?_

Era algo que no entendía. Odiaba esa parte de él, realmente la odiaba. Primero su padre Sakumo Hatake, eventualmente Obito, Rin... sólo faltaba que la muerte lo viniese a buscar a él. No entendía como es que una persona tan repugnante podía permanecer en pie.

_Soy un asesino..._

**xx**

Volvió a la realidad. Reaccionó. Sus emociones reaccionaron... de su ojo biólogico se asomaba una solitaria lágrima que poco a poco iba descendiendo. Esta vez, la melancolía lo consumía vorazmente, quitándole las fuerzas y energías. Su voz temblorosa lo confirmaba.

_"¿Porqué?"_

En medio de tanta desgracia, sentía como Obito lo apoyaba de alguna manera... porque él y Obito eran uno. Él tenía parte del alma de Obito; él también era Obito. De su sharingan ahora empezaba a brotar otra lágrima, como si Obito tratase de consolarle y decirle que no era su culpa y que no estaba sólo. Pero a la vez, sentía como Obito lloraba más amargamente que él en su interior. Las gotas de lágrimas caían a la páginas de libro, haciendo que las letras se tornasen a borrosas. Cerró el libro mientras lo abrazaba y sentía como por su cara viajaban más lágrimas, viajaban pedazos del alma de Obito destrozada. Al final, sentía como tenía la culpa, pero después de todo, Obito lo estaba consolando.

_"Perdóname Obito. Perdóname Rin"._

* * *

Konnichiwa minna-san! n.n

¡Sí! Al fin la tan esperada continuación, y un capítulo largo! (a mi gusto XD). Espero que les guste.

Bueh, les aviso que habrá una parte intermedia entre la desaparición de Rin y su retorno (sería muy feo si se fuera y al otro capítulo regresara de repente), esto lo hago para crear en ustedes una sensación como ''peces en el agua", que hayan podido sentir mediante la lectura que fue un período realmente largo. Disculpen si les molestó que insertara la parte del diario que ya había escrito previamente, sólo quería refrescarles la memoria y hacerlos sentir de nuevo como ''peces en el agua" para que comprendan mejor los sentimientos de Kakashi.

Ahora sí, vamos con mis notitas XD:

**Zory**: Graciasss!! Me alegro que te haya gustado :D :D Te prometo que lo actualizaré pronto pero no tan pronto XD Gracias por leer, de veras!

**Kashidan**: Por un momento se me pegó el ''de veras'' XD Jajaja, pues si te cae mal Rin prepárate (no quiero dar spoilers) luego vendrá otra parte que considero que estará algo insoportable, pero nop, no la odien plis XD. Gracias por pasarte!

**LizHaruno:** Nop, para nada me has decepcionado n.n como tú dices, la variedad es siempre buena. Me alegro que te guste el NaruSaku. Gracias por leer guapa n.n

**Harunomdp**: Gracias! Ya está volviendo de nuevo la inspiración XD. Estos días veo si adelanto más capis. Gracias por seguir el fic :D.

En fin, nos vemos prontito!

Ja na!

**PD: Lo siento si cometí errores ortográficos. Andaba un poco apurada y si el corrector no alcanzó a corregir alguna parte o si fue error mío lo siento. n.n Trataré de ir más despacio (¿¡más despacio aún?!) xDDD**


	7. Paralelismo

**Capítulo 7: Paralelismo**

·

**·**

**·**

Al fin un día soleado después de la ligera lluvia que caía la noche anterior, de la cual ya no había rastros algunos que la delataran. Los azules pájaros que trinaban y jugaban ocasionó el despertar de ojos de cierta pelicastaña que hasta ese momento, había estado conciliando sueño muy plácidamente y sin preocupaciones recostada sobre un gran árbol que hacía volar sus hojas. Apenas abrió torpe y lentamente los ojos debido a los fuertes destellos que producía el Astro Rey, realizó que no había pasado la noche en su habitación como era habitual. Entonces, lo recordó todo, escena por escena... Mientras lo hacía, adoptaba una expresión de asombro y de miedo, en ese momento su corazón iba más rápido de lo normal movido por la ansiedad y preocupación. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que tranquilizarse. Se restregó sus ojos suavemente con los metacarpos de su mano para agarrar su mochila mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba su equipaje sobre sus hombros. Empezó, posteriormente, a caminar sobre el verde pasto.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno, trataba de evitar pensar en los sucesos acontecidos hacía tan sólo cuatro escasos días. Soltó un suspiro… Parecía ser que los recuerdos perdían fuerza con el pasar del tiempo y ya no la perturbaban tanto. Ella no Quería Pensar en ello pero las imágenes se interponían en sus pensamientos y… era inútil. Era algo que simplemente no podía ignorar. Esa noche y cegada por una mezcla de emociones, sin darse cuenta, su vida cambió radicalmente.

Pronto percibió algo a lo lejos, una pequeña quebrada de agua, con tan poca profundidad que parecía que se hubiese llenado con los suministros de agua que aportó la lluvia la noche anterior. Se aceró un poco a ella con el afán de refrescarse la cara mientras se arrodillaban y acercaba su rostro al agua. El reflejo que proyectaba el agua ocasionó cierta curiosidad por contemplar el agua por algunos segundos, pero… al lado de su rostro aparecía el rostro de Kakashi. Se sorprendió rápidamente, y ante eso revolvía y golpeaba al agua con las palmas de sus manos, ocasionando el salpicar violento de gotas.

Viéndose asustada y eventualmente mojada, se puso de pie y esquivó la pequeña quebrada con un salto para ahora empezar a caminar con paso rápido y acelerado.

* * *

Hacían ya escasos dos minutos que él se había despertado. Apenas miró la superficie de la ventana y cómo los juguetones pájaros se divertían con piruetas y cantos, comenzó a mirarlos con desdén. Odiaba despertarse del mundo de los sueños, el cual algunas veces lo acogía, para volver a la cruel realidad. Realmente nada lo animaba, no quería comer ni la más mínima pieza de bocado. No quería ni inmutarse en abrir sus labios y hablar, no quería visitar a nadie ni tampoco ver a nadie, no quería salir ni que lo obligasen a hacerlo… tan sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad y silencio, al menos en esos momentos en los que sentía que ya no vivía, y si lo hacía, no tenía razón de ser.

Lo habían hospitalizado en contra de su voluntad, hecho el cual le molestaba y ocasionaba que el insitiera una y otra vez que estaba bien, pero muy en el fondo odiaba que las personas se compadecieran de él. Realmente las opiniones de los demás le resbalaban, pero esta vez se metían con su autoestima y por esa razón, lo odiaba. Suspiró profundamente a tiempo que en el silencio que reinaba la habitación sobresalía el tocar de la puerta con suavidad. La persona que tocaba escuchó la voz ronca y débil de la persona de la habitación que le indicaba que podía pasar. Entró una enfermera con papeles en manos, mientras se disculpaba.

- Buenos días, Kakashi-san. Tienes visita -indicó ella volviéndose hacia la persona que estaba detrás suyo-

Se asomó una figura conocida por Kakashi, realmente no esperaba verlo por ahí en esos momentos, en los cuales acababa de ser alzado como uno de los Hokages de Konoha.

-Minato-sensei... -alcanzó a decir con cierto tono de sorpresa-

La enfermera en seguida se retiró haciendo una reverencia, dejando sólos al Cuarto Hokage y al peliplateado.

- Yo, Kakashi -saludaba el rubio sonriente mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama donde reposaba su alumno-

- Hola -saludó de nuevo con voz ronca y débil desviando la mirada- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, Minato-sensei... me alegro que hayas sido proclamado como Cuarto Hokage -felicitaba sinceramente y con una tenue sonrisa-

- ¡Gracias! -agradecía mientras sonreía humildemente- Hizo una pausa mientras trataba de mirarlo a los ojos de la mirada desviada de Kakashi.

- Sabes... la razón por la cuál estoy visitándote, ¿verdad?

- Supongo que sí -respondía Kakashi mientras se incorporaba en el respaldar de la cama, recostado-

- Escúchame, Kakashi, sé por lo que has pasado en el tiempo que he estado ausente -habló con intenciones de hacerlo sentir mejor- Kakashi tenía una leve sensación de que se estaban compadeciendo de él... pero después de todo, era su sensei, y sabía que él sólo quería reconfortarlo.

-... Lo único que te pido es que no te hundas en la depresión. La vida de un shinobi es así, siempre tratamos de sobrevivir ante las peores desgracias. No te digo que esté mal ponerse triste, pero tampoco está bien que esto lo lleves al extremo -aconsejaba seriamente-

- Lo sé, sensei -replicó con voz débil- Si se refiere a que casi no he comido, es porque no tengo hambre. En realidad estoy bien.

- No, no lo estás -insistía el rubio- Sé por lo que estás pasando -dijo antes de hacer una pausa. Sé que en estos momentos nada lo compensa, pero... ante todo, trata de reflexionar en lo que puedes hacer. Piensa en tus demás amigos, en tus superiores... y si de verdad los aprecias, trata de protegerlos con todo o que puedas.

- Ya lo hice... -dijo desviando la mirada de nuevo- Siempre lo trato... pero nunca puedo. Me llamo a mí mismo jonnin... pero tal como dijo Obito, es un misterio cómo me llegué a convertir en lo que soy. No merezco estar aquí, soy una escoria, un niño estúpido que no sabe como proteger a sus ami--

- No es cierto -interrumpía con impotencia al ver el grado de culpabilidad que consumía a su alumno- Tú eres un muy buen jonnin, Kakashi. Cometiste un error, eso es cierto, descuidaste a una de tus camaradas, Obito, y ahora te lamentas por ello... pero lo que en realidad importan, son tus sentimientos hacia tus amigos. Lo que pasó recientemente con Rin y con tu padre no tienen nada que ver, Kakashi. La muerte de Obito no fue de ningún modo tu culpa.

- ¡**En realidad si la fue! -** gritó en un intento desesperado de desahogarse- **¡yo maté a mi padre, a Obito y a Rin, porque no pude protegerlos y porque soy una escoria! **

- ¡Kakashi! -regañaba el Hokage molesto provocando que su alumno se calmase- Eventualmente hizo una pausa para observar como Kakashi bajaba su cabeza- Ya para con toda la culpabilidad que llevas en tus hombros. Haz que todos estos sucesos no hayan sido en vano... haz que todas estas experiencias conviertan en tí un shinobi maduro y fuerte, pero no sólo físicamente. Debes hacer que los sacrificios de Obito y Rin no fueran en vano, debes aprender que no todo es fácil en esta vida.

- Lo sé -musitaba sabiendo que en el fondo el Hokage tenía la razón- ¿pero qué más puedo hacer?

- Eso lo descubrirás tú, Kakashi. Todos tenemos un camino del ninja el cual seguir... la respuesta está en lo que decidirás hacer con tu futuro.

El portador del sharingan suspiró profundamente antes se asentir cansinamente. Segundos después pronunciaría las palabras finales para atenuar un poco la conversación, y así proceder a las disculpas mutuas por parte de ambos.

- Discúlpame, Minato-sensei -decía mientras desviaba la mirada nuevamente-

Minato sólo lo miró por un momento, preguntándose por unos instantes si había hecho sentir peor a su alumno, o si al contrario, lo había hecho reflexionar. Trataba ser lo más suave y comprensivo posible, después de todo, sabía muy bien por lo que había pasado Kakashi.

- Descuida -dijo después de soltar un profundo suspiro- Me pregunto si mi visita te supuso una molestia, discúlpame si odiaste que te sermonee, sólo lo quise hacer por tu propio bien -dijo mientras sonría tenuemente de nuevo-

- No... Minato-sensei. Agradezco que me hayas venido a visitar. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien -replicaba amablemente-

- ¿Hablas en serio? -dijo algo vacilante mientras intentaba cambiar de tema-

- Sí -musitaba- Sólo intentaba desahogarme... de verdad lo siento mucho.

Minato lo miró aliviado por un momento.

- En realidad, eres mucho más sensible de lo que crees, Kakashi. Espero que pronto descubras que es lo que realmente quieres hacer. Si quieres hablar conmigo, no dudes en acudir a mí, siempre estaré ahí para aconsejarte, o bien, para conversar un poco -sugería gentilmente-

- Sí -asintió Kakashi un poco más tranquilo-

Que alguien le hablara así lo hacía sentir como si en realidad, no tuviese una simple amistad simplona con su sensei, una relación que va más allá de alumno/profesor. Al fin comprendió, que inclusive para ser maestro, se necesita mucha paciencia, dedicación, y preparación para estar ahí siempre que su alumno lo necesite, para aconsejarlo sobre los caminos del bien y el mal aunque dude si puede agradarle o no... Y sabía que de cierto modo se sentía muy bien el ser parte de la vida de una persona, desde que se gradúa de la Academia Ninja hasta, si es posible, el fin de los días de cualquiera de los dos. En ese momento, sintió... como si de nuevo estuviese hablando con su padre, sí.

- Gracias, de verdad -agradecía sinceramente el peliplateado motivado por los pensamientos anteriores-

- No hay de qué -dijo el rubio mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Kakashi- Ahora, me tengo que retirar. Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras-

- Sí -concordó con él mientras lo despedía con la mano- Nos vemos.

Minato se dió la vuelta para luego abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la enfermera, quien antes de entrar a la habitación lo despidió igualmente y le deseó buen día. Seguido de eso, la mujer entró a la habitación mientras revisaba parte de los equipos de la habitación.

- La próxima vez... no dejaría que alguien interrumpiera lo que tuviese que decir... -pensaba respecto a lo que había sucedido aquel día con la enfermera-

Mientras tanto, cierta castaña ya se había adentrado en lo que parecía ser la Villa Oculta de la Hierba. Caminaba algo desorientada, perdiéndose entre la gente sin idea de lo que podía hacer en tan populoso pueblo. Mientras distraía su mirada en los comercios y puestos que se ubicaban a los lados, sintió como su cabeza y pecho se golpeaban bruscamente con lo que parecían ser unos fuertes pectorales pertenecientes a alguien fuerte y robusto. El golpe ocasionó que cayera al piso junto con su mochila, de la cual salieron sus objetos esparciéndose por el piso.

Apenas alzó la vista mientras trataba de disculparse encarecidamente por su despiste, se dió cuenta de la sombra que la cubría y con qué tipo de persona se había metido.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Actualizo rápido porque esta semana estoy ligerita de tareas y demás estorbos jeje. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Más adelante aparecerá un personaje (inventado por mí) que es una pieza clave para la historia.**

kami: **Jajaja! Tienes razón, los fanfics donde Kakashi tiene actitud pervertida son muy graciosos... pero hay algunos que no todos son así. Gracias por ''adorarme'' xD me alegro que te haya gustado amiga nn. Espero que le tomes más aprecio a Rin pues yo de verdad pienso que ella es el complemento de Kakashi... y definitivamente es mejor que con Anko y Kurenai (a mi parecer). Vale, trataré de tomar en cuenta tu sugerencia de describirle el rostro XD. Sólo en un fic he hecho que bese a alguien, que es en el de Dulce Exageración, y sólo en ese se quita la máscara. Haré que se quite la máscara en este pero eso será dentro de algunos capítulos. Gracias por dedicarme unas palabritas amiga, gracias por leer nn**

Harunomdp: **Sip, se equivocó.. Es cierto, me dan ganas de abrazarlo, esté triste o no XD jejeje. Gracias por leer ! nn**

lizharuno: **Jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuando vea a Rin será algo graande.. nn dentro de algunos capítulos.**

Y me disculpo con mi amiga Zory! Disculpa por actualizarlos tan rápido, lo que pasa es que estoy guardando tiempo T.T Trataré de avisarte por msn, ¿vale? No me mates XD

Espero que les guste a los que dejan reviews como los que no; la verdad no me interesa mucho que me dejen, con tal de saber que la gente los lee y les gusta, todo está bien nn.

**(Aunque saben, si quieren pueden darle al botoncito que pone ''Go'' abajo XDDD)**

Ja na nn


	8. Destinados a encontrarnos

**Capítulo 8: Destinados a encontrarnos**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Escenas del capítulo anterior**_

_Mientras tanto, cierta castaña ya se había adentrado en lo que parecía ser la Villa Oculta de la Hierba. Caminaba algo desorientada, perdiéndose entre la gente sin idea de lo que podía hacer en tan populoso pueblo. Mientras distraía su mirada en los comercios y puestos que se ubicaban a los lados, sintió como su cabeza y pecho se golpeaban bruscamente con lo que parecían ser unos fuertes pectorales pertenecientes a alguien fuerte y robusto. El golpe ocasionó que cayera al piso junto con su mochila, de la cual salieron sus objetos esparciéndose por el piso._

_Apenas alzó la vista mientras trataba de disculparse encarecidamente por su despiste, se dió cuenta de la sombra que la cubría y con qué tipo de persona se había metido._

**xx**

El corazón de Rin sólo latía fuertemente fuertemente provocando que aún ella misma pudiera escuchar sus latidos.

- ¡Eh, tú, pequeñaja! –rugía un musculoso hombre con apariencia grotesca- ¿Qué te crees que haces? ¡Deja de mirar para todos lados como niña estúpida y mira para adelante! ¿Eres tonta o qué? –gritaba llamando la atención de cada adulto o niño que se encontraba en el área, observando- Los aldeanos y observadores realmente se compadecían de ella, pues Jidanbou era uno de los hombres y ninjas más temibles de la villa a causa de su brutalidad, agresividad y habilidad para infundir miedo y meterse con la gente. En ese momento, la gente sólo contemplaba y no se inmutaba en interferir, pues temían recibir una golpiza.

Rin, por tanto, miraba asustada y la figura de aquel que la trataba de agredir. Por un momento se preguntó si fue mala idea tomar ese camino o si hizo algo malo al entrar a la Villa... pero simplemente quedó atónita al ser esa su bienvenida a la Villa Oculta de la Hierba.

-...Yo... lo siento mucho, seño-

- ¡¿Y de qué vale que te disculpes?!, ¡Ya me haz hecho enojar! -gritaba aún más enfurecido-

- ¡Oe! -llamaba la atención del hombre cierto muchacho mientras se acercaba a la escena- ¿Porqué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, maldito?, ¡Siempre buscas humillar a los más débiles y hacerte el más fuerte! -espetaba con desdén el muchacho de cabellos morados mientras se interponía rápidamente entre Jidanbou y Rin-

Rin sólo miraba perpleja al muchacho de ropas negras, tez blanquecina y una katana en su espalda. Vestía un hakama sin mangas, y llevaba en sus pies calcetines blancos junto con unas sandalias. Por un momento se preguntó si la persona que la había salvado era un samurai o un ninja, a juzgar por sus prendas y su katana... Pero en realidad, se sentía aliviada porque alguien interfiriera, aunque no tenía mucha noción de lo que sucedía realmente.

Ante tal acto de valentía, Jidanbou aumentó su furia.

- ¡Mocoso! -rugía- ¡Tú no te metas!, ¡Esto es entre esa niña tonta y yo, lárgate y no interfieras si no quieres verte afectado! -gritó mientras trataba de empujarlo hacia un lado con su brazo-

El chico, visiblemente disgustado, no dudó en apartarle bruscamente la mano de Jidanbou sobre su brazo, dándole a entener como si fuese una especie de reto. Jidanbou se enfureció aún más mientras maldecía al chico, y este, sabiendo que la pelea estaba por venir, sustuvo el tsuka de su katana por detrás, en espera al golpe.

Una mujer que vestía un kimono, dueña de un puesto de relíquias, que hasta ese momento había estado observando, habló, motivada por el pensamiento de ''ese bribón no se metiera conmigo ni se atreveria a pegarme porque soy mujer. Y aunque lo hiciera, se enterará...":

- ¿Podrías parar de hacer el tonto? -espetó dirigiéndose a Jidanbou- ¡Deja a estos jóvenes en paz y métete con alguien de tu nivel!

Jidanbou, al percatarse que medio pueblo lo observaba con desdén, decidió retirarso, resignado, mientras rechinaba lo dientes de rabia y con un sentimiento de derrota.

- ¡Tsk, me la pagarás luego, Kaien! -amenazaba mientras se alejaba hacia un lugar indefinido-

Al verse fuera de peligro, el muchacho suspiró, aliviado, mientras retiraba su mano del tsuka de su katana. Luego, se dió la vuelta para mirar a la desconcertada chica que él había protegido aún sin conocerla.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntaba gentilemnte ante la atónita mirada de Rin-

Esta, supo reaccionar enseguida, con cierto tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

-S... ¡sí!

- Me alegro -replicó él mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y empezaba a mirar los objetos tirados alrededor de la castaña- ¿Son tus cosas?

- ¡Sí! -respondió ella saliendo del trance de observar fijamente sus negros ojos- Vió como el muchacho se agachaba para recoger las cosas, pero una voz lo distrajo.

- ¡No se preocupe! -dijo somo si ya fuera suficiente con que el chico la hubiese defendido- Yo lo recojo... -dijo mientras incorporaba su cuerpo en posición de cuclillas para recoger sus pertenencias-

El chico observaba como la castaña recogía con rapidez y nerviosismo sus cosas, lo cual provocó en él cierto interés cómico en ella.

- Yo te ayudo -se apresuró rápidamente al poner su mano sobre un libro antes que Rin lo hiciera- Luego se lo entregó gentilmente mientras se ponía de pie y Rin cerraba el zipper de su mochila para colocársela encima de su hombro y ponerse de pie.

- Gracias -dijo seguido de una breve reverencia- De verdad muchísimas gracias.

- No hay de qué -replicó el chico sonriendo y buscaba vacilante cambiar de tema- ¿Te gusta leer?

- Ehhh... bueno, un poco -contestó algo sonrojada- ¿A tí?

- Me gusta leer, pero no es mi hobby. Tengo algunos libros en casa. Si quieres puedes venir a tomar te conmigo. ¿Quieres venir? -invitaba amablemente-

A Rin le impresionó la espontaneidad con la que el muchacho la invitaba. No habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que se conocieron. "¿Acaso estaba buscando algo más?" o "¿A qué viene esa invitación de repente?" eran los pensamientos que surcaban su mente por unos instantes. Luego se corregía a sí misma en su mente: "No... imposible"

- Lo siento, pero no quiero causar molestias -replicó como lo es normal en alguien al invitarla a un lugar repentinamente-

- Descuida. Te ves algo cansada y desvelada. ¿Segura que no quieres venir?

- No, en verdad le agradezco mucho su amabilidad, pero... -trataba de poner una excusa pero se vió interrumpida por la voz de él-

- ¡Anda! -insistía el chico- Al menos, tómalo como una recompensa para mí por haberte salvado.

La castaña no tenía la necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que aquel chico era digno de fiar. La había salvado y el chico se veía interesado en ella, ¿qué más podía hacer?...

- Está bien -suspiró resignada y algo sonrojada-

- ¡Bien! -celebraba alegre por su logro-

- Pero... antes, quisiera que me platicaras un poco de la villa en el camino... si no es mucho pedir -pedía algo apenada la castaña-

- Ah... claro -acordaba él- Y bien, ¿qué quieres saber? -decía mientras empezaba a ejecutar pasos-

- Por ejemplo... si la villa tiene muchos ninjas u otros tipos de guerreros que entrenan usando katanas -sugería al ver que su acompañante cargaba una fina y delgada katana en su espalda-

- Ah... ¿lo preguntas por mi katana? -preguntó-

- Sí

- Ah, no mucha gente, pero si un buen grupo. El clan Raiga, autóctono de esta villa, se especializa en katanas.

- ¿En serio? -preguntaba asombrada- Desde chica me han gustado las katanas, pero nunca he tenido oportunidad de practicar con alguna de ellas. Sólo veía practicar a Kakashi-

_¿Kakashi? Por un momento creía que ya lo había olvidado. Pero no... el nombre y la historia que aguardaba todavía estaban intactas. Su conciencia le repetía: "No lo puedes olvidar. Es algo innegable. Ahora sólo te toca aceptar tu destino"..._

Su voz quedó anclada en esa frase. Se le hacía un nudo en su garganta, y realmente no sabía qué decir. Había parado de hablar en seco, lo cual desconcertó a su acompañante.

- ¿Nee-chan? -trataba de despertarla el chico mientras pasaba su mano por delante de sus ojos-

Prontó Rin se vió despertada de su trance repentinamente, algo apenada por el despiste.

_"Con todo esto que ha pasado... seguro ha de pensar que soy una despistada, niña tonta y flotante en el espacio..."_

_En to_da la breve conversación y sin que el chico de cabellos morados tuviese tiempo de preguntarle quién era Kakashi y porqué había parado en seco al pronunciar el nombre, habían llegado a lo que era su casa, un poco alejada de los comercios y gente abultada entre tan estrecha calle. Parecía ser un barrio normal, construido por casas tradicionales humildes pero muy acogedoras.

- ¡Ah! Mira, ya hemos llegado -dijo mientras se detenía al frente de lo que era su casa-

- ¿Sí? Vaya que fue rápido... -dijo con cierto tono de asombro mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada la parte exterior de la casa-

Su acompañante abrió la puerta y entró, dejando sus sandalias al comienzo de una alfombra. Rin entró e hizo lo mismo, para al final cerrar la puerta y acompañar al muchacho a adentrarse en la casa.

- Permiso -dijo amablemente mientras entraba a la casa muy tímida-

- Siéntete como en tu casa -dijo mientras la dirigía hacia la cocina- Eventualmente la llevó hacia el kotatsu que se encontraba en el centro y la invitó a sentarse. Ella aceptó mientras se incorporaba en los cojines y acomodaba sus piernas.

Él fue a la cocina y trajo el té rápidamente. Gradualmente se sentó al frente de ella y entonces fue cuando empezó la conversación mientras ambos saboreaban el ''té'' que el chico había preparado. Él observaba como ella bebía un sorbo de la taza y su expresión no dijo mucho sobre lo que le parecía.

- ¿Y qué tal te parece el té? -dijo sin esperanzas que contestara que le sabía muy bien-

- Yo... me parece bien -dijo disimulando un poco el mal sabor-

- ¡Qué bien! -se celebró a él mismo mientras sonreía- Mi hermana siempre me regañaba por lo mal que quedaba.

_Sin duda... _-pensaba divertida-

- Qué va -dijo con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime- Está delicicioso.

- Me alegro que te guste -dijo sintiéndose halagado- Bebió un sorbo de su propio té el cuál él mismo auto-calificaba como ''pasable'' mientras contemplaba los castaños ojos de su compañera. Fue entonces cuando se olvidó preguntar de un detalle importante.

- No te he preguntado tu nombre - le recordó mientras sonreía-

- Ah, sí... mi nombre -dijo mientras bajaba la taza- Me llamo Rin. Un placer -dijo mientras en su cara se asomaba una sonrisa- ¿Y tú, cuál es tu nombre?

- Kaien -contestó- Kaien Raiga.

_... Y Rin jamás se olvidaría de ese nombre._

* * *

_**Hola!!**_

**_Aquí ha aparecido el personaje de Kaien creado por mí :) El nombre fue toque de último minuto. Él será una pieza clave para el desarrollo de este fanfic, y no será porque interfiera en la relación amorosa Kakashi/Rin XD. Espero que les haya gustado..._**

lizharuno: ¡pues aquí tienes! Kaien Raiga, mi nuevo personaje XD jeje. Espero que le tomes cariño n.n. Gracias por leer...!

Harunomdp: Gracias por leer n.n Jeje. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

_**Nos vemos!**_


	9. Hilos de pensamientos

**Capítulo 9: Hilos de pensamientos.  
**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Escenas del capítulo anterior**_

- ¿Y qué tal te parece el té? -dijo sin esperanzas que contestara que le sabía muy bien-

- Yo... me parece bien -dijo disimulando un poco el mal sabor-

- ¡Qué bien! -se celebró a él mismo mientras sonreía- Mi hermana siempre me regañaba por lo mal que quedaba.

_Sin duda... _-pensaba divertida-

- Qué va -dijo con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime- Está delicioso.

- Me alegro que te guste -dijo sintiéndose halagado- Bebió un sorbo de su propio té el cuál él mismo auto-calificaba como ''pasable'' mientras contemplaba los castaños ojos de su compañera. Fue entonces cuando se olvidó preguntar de un detalle importante.

- No te he preguntado tu nombre - le recordó mientras sonreía-

- Ah, sí... mi nombre -dijo mientras bajaba la taza- Me llamo Rin. Un placer -dijo mientras en su cara se asomaba una sonrisa- ¿Y tú, cuál es tu nombre?

- Kaien -contestó- Kaien Raiga.

* * *

-¿Kaien Raiga? –repetía algo asombrada mientras se acordaba de la pequeña reseña que Kaien le había dado a ella sobre ese clan-

-Sí –asentía él algo desconcertado por la reacción de su compañera- ¿Sucede algo?

- Oh, nada… Lo que pasa es que tú habías dicho que el clan Raiga se especializaba en katanas… y resulta que tú eres miembro de ellos.

-Algo así –dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza con desdén-

Rin notó el cambio de expresión en su rostro. Aquello la llevó a pensar si algo malo había sucedido entre él y su clan. Un silencio incómodo y profundo reinó el salón alrededor de ellos. Rin trataba de mirar sus ojos por unos segundos… y estos pasaban más y ella ya estaba un poco inquieta. Esta vez, le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba saber que andaba mal con él… tan mal que, aunque a simple vista se notara que era un chico que hablaba mucho, en esos momentos no esperaba tal reacción de él. Kaien también movía los ojos con impaciencia ante la curiosa e intimidante mirada de Rin. Ambos odiaban esos momentos y rogaban porque alguien tomara la iniciativa para hablar. De repente y no sabía porqué, el tema resultaba un tanto incómodo.

- ¿Algo así? -habló por fin la castaña- ¿Porqué... dices eso? -preguntó algo apenada pues sentía que estaba metiendo la pata con las preguntas.

Kaien la miró rápidamente de reojo y suspiraba.

- Verás, es una historia muy larga... por dónde empezar...

Rin lo miraba atenta pero tranquila. Esperaba escuchar sus palabras cuando...

El sonido insistente que les indicaba a ambos que estaban tocando la puerta los sacó del trance y de la profundidad de la conversación que ellos habían llegado por unos momentos. La puerta se abrió y Rin y Kaien volvieron sus miradas hacia la persona que se asomaba por entre el shôji (n/a: las puertas tradicionales de Japón que dividen las habitaciones o salones).

- Perdón -se disculpaba algo alterado- Kaien-san, necesitamos tu ayuda. Una de nuestras camaradas está gravemente herida -decía el chico castaño mientras respiraba agitadamente- Se trata de Ryuuguu-san. ¿Podrías venir?

_"¿Ninjutsu médico?" -pensaba Rin para sus adentros-_

- ¿Ryuuguu-san? -preguntaba Kaien alterado mientras se ponía de pie-

- No hay tiempo. En el camino te cuento los detalles -dijo como si fuese algo grave-

Kaien se movió apresuradamente hacia donde se ubicaba su compañero y le dedicaba unas últimas palabras a Rin antes de retirarse.

- Rin-san, nos vemos luego. Vuelvo enseguida.

Kaien se apresuró y seguía a su amigo hacia las afueras de la casa.

... Y la puerta se cerró, dejando a la castaña sóla.

**xx**

En el momento en el que la dejaron sóla, se preguntaba que podía hacer. Esa pregunta la llevaba a recordar por todo lo que ella había pasado al llegar a esta Villa. Y, no sólo eso. Estos recuerdos formaban un hilo de pensamientos los cuales querían llevarla hasta el hecho que lo desencadenó todo. Era algo insufrible pensar en aquello. Ahora, trataba de bloquear todos esos pensamientos, pero ella sabía que ellos estaban ahí, por más que ella no quisiera pensar en eso. Ella sabía que él estaba ahí, y era inútil tratar de bloquear aquellos trágicos recuerdos. Al tratar de hacerlo, aquello sólo la ponía peor y pensativa.

Despertó.

Quiso distraerse revisando su equipaje, el cual se encontraba al lado de su persona. Lo miró con desdén, igualmente, pues sabía que ese objeto la había acompañado en su peregrinaje de escape... y eso la llevaba a acordarse de _él._

Odiaba cuando se preocupaba. Cuando veía o tocaba algo, sentía como si todo estuviese vinculado con _ese_ proceso en particular, y, al hacer eso, comparaba su pasado con su presente, tratando de medir el tiempo y las consecuencias.  
_"Sólo déjalo..."_

Agarró la negra mochila con su mano y luego la posó sobre sus piernas. Soltó los extremos de esta, para ahora colocar su mano en el zipper y correrlo lentamente. Sabía las consecuencias.  
_"Una tragedia siempre va acompañada por otra y por los sentimientos que dejan en nosotros" _era lo que repetía algo dentro de ella.

Esperaba encontrar, como primer objeto, lo que más la atormentaría en esos momentos: su diario de vida.  
Se extrañó al ver que ese no era el objeto que se posaba sobre los demás, predominando en la superficie. Supuso que estaría más al fondo, pero algo la preocupaba...

Suspiró profundamente, aquello de verdad la estresaba.

Puso su mochila a un lado sin haberle cerrado el zipper, y se levantó para recoger las tazas de la mesa. Se preguntaba, mientras caminaba, dónde podía dejar las tazas. Dejó los utensilios encima de un mueble, donde estaban puestas unas fotos enmarcadas.  
Se agachó un poco para poder apreciarlas mejor.

En la primera, se observaba a quien parecía ser Kaien de pequeño, con una sonrisita que distinguía a los niños, junto a una chica que curiosamente le recordaba a ella misma. Esta, estaba sonriente, al parecer, por estar con Kaien.  
_"¿Podría ser su amiga, o su hermanita menor, quizás?"_ se preguntaba mientras su mirada se centraba en la radiante risa de la pequeña niña. Movió la cabeza para observar la segunda foto de reojo. Lo que vió la atraía, así que adoptó una postura erguida mientras agarraba la foto en manos.

Se observaba a Kaien con un niño, parecían tener la misma edad. Ambos estaban de pie, Kaien con katana en mano y su amigo también. Kaien estaba sonriendo, y su amigo parecía estar riéndose. Aquello hizo que Rin cambiara su expresión de asombro para atenuarla un poco. Esas fotos la conmovían de alguna manera, y provocaron en ella que una suave sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Colocó la foto en su lugar y se volvió a su mochila. Se sentó nuevamente, mientras posaba la mochila sobre sus piernas. Fue revolviendo la ropa y demás en la mochila, con el afán de encontrar su diario. Pasaban los segundos y empezó a desesperarse un poco al no encontrarlo.

_"Quizás deba sacarlo todo"_ -supuso-

Fue sacando objeto por objeto, sin respuesta o señal alguna de la localización de su diario. Estaba por sacar un puñado de ropa del fondo que obstruía la vista del fondo de la mochila, y de repente una sensación escalofriante y de inseguridad la invadió.

Lo sacó con rápidez y no vió nada. Le dió vuelta a la mochila y no encontró nada.

_"No puede ser..."_ -se decía a sí misma con miedo-

_"Pero si yo lo metí... De eso me acuerdo perfectamente_ -dijo mientras pensaba en la última alternativa para encontrarlo: revolver de nuevo sus cosas.

Puso su mochila a un lado y comenzó a levantar la ropa y objetos bruscamente, y no encontró nada.  
Ahora que las cosas estaban esparcidas por el piso, pensó en algo más extremo. Agarró todas sus pertenencias en un puñado y las introdujo brúscamente en su mochila mientras cerraba el zipper. La colocó en el piso y se puso de pie, caminó a la puerta con falsas esperanzas de encontrarlo en la calle.

**_¿Tan importante es algo que la atormenta? ¿O será que en realidad constituye una parte fundamental en su vida?_**

* * *

**Hola n.n**

Umm por aclarar algo, quiero decir que mi inspiración para este capítulo fui yo misma xD quiero decir, me siento identificada con lo que escribí acerca de lo que sentía Rin con los ''hilos de pensamientos", así que esa parte me gustó bastante, pues desde hacía tiempo lo quería escribir. Por esta razón, este capítulo lleva ese nombre.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos!

_**PD: Lo siento si cometí errores ortográficos... (los cometo en todos los capítulos y por más que lo trate, no me doy cuenta antes de publicarlos). Trataré de hacer algo al respecto con eso.**_


	10. Kosen

Cerró la puerta al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza y veía como el cielo cambiaba de tonalidad.

_"Se hará de noche…"_ –pensaba mientras corría- _Si Kaien-san no me encuentra en la casa, quizás… ¿se preocuparía por mí?_

Dejó que pasaran algunos segundos mientras cada vez más se iba acercando al lugar donde creyó haberse caído.

"_No _–se contestaba ahora a ella misma- _No creo, dejé mi equipaje en casa y… además, no creo que se preocupe por una extraña como yo…_

Ella sabía que en el momento donde viera puestos o señales de comercio similares a los que había visto hace unas horas, tenía que parar y preguntar a los dueños de los puestos, pero a la vez, se decía internamente que lo que hacía era totalmente patético.

Sin tener mucha noción del lugar o tipo de lugares donde se estaba adentrando, siguió corriendo con fuerzas.

Estaba en lo que parecía ser un sector tranquilo y oscuro. Ya llevaba minutos corriendo desesperadamente y no percibió nada. Calmó un poco el paso mientras observaba un poco a sus alrededores: eran casas humildes y tradicionales, incluso habían edificios de ese tipo. Lo que le extrañaba era el que esa zona estuviese muy callada y tranquila. Lo único que alumbraban sus calles eran luces colgadas a los lados de las puertas, dándole un aspecto nocturno y oscuro al lugar. A medida que iba caminando, escuchaba un escándalo que parecía proceder de dirección noreste. Su oído no le fallaba, definitivamente aquello era un escándalo. Por un momento, pensó hacia sí misma las causas de aquel quilombo.

_"¿Una pelea?, ¿O una borrachera?"_ Eran las únicas opciones que se le ocurrían. No tardó en disipar esos pensamientos de su mente, pues ahora lo primordial era encontrar ese bendito diario que tanto le preocupaba.

¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que la movía a buscar esa cosa con desesperación?

Ni ella misma lo sabía. Sólo sabía que, de alguna manera, ese diario constituía una parte importante de su vida y de sus recuerdos.

¿Pero porqué quería cargar consigo esos recuerdos que le echaban en cara su más grande (y quizás peor) decisión?

Tampoco lo tenía claro. Sólo sabía que tenía que encontrar ese diario a como de lugar.

Mientras iba trotando con calma pero a la vez con ansiedad, imágenes atravesaron su mente de la nada.

¿Y si se le había caído mientras caminaba? ¿Y si se quedó en Konoha, y alguien lo leía?

En ese momento se imaginó la posibilidad de alguien leyéndolo… quizás Kakashi… leyendo impresionado y desconcertado sus escritos.

_"No, no"._

Movió la cabeza para los lados bruscamente, buscando quitar esos perturbadores pensamientos de su mente. Su corazón latía más rápido y su piel se erizaba de tan sólo pensarlo… no encontraba palabras para describir cómo se sentiría… no las había.

Pronto el escándalo se hizo más presente y el ruido provocó en ella algo de curiosidad. Si no se equivocaba, su oído le indicaba que el ruido provenía en sección diagonal a ella. Supuso que tenía que ir más adelante y luego girar, donde supuso que se encontraría un callejón… o simplemente un pasillo para acceder a otros sectores.

A medida que se acercaba con cautela, algunas incoherencias se hicieron audibles para ella. Entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta que eso, en efecto, eran un grupo de borrachos. Por un momento se detuvo, pensando si estaría bien o si sería peligroso acercarse.

_"Pero si soy una Chuunin"_ –pensaba con firmeza- _"No tengo porqué tener miedo"_

Decidida a somarse un poco, pudo ver lo que parecía ser la cara de Jidanbou, estaba tan ebrio, gritando incoherencias, obscenidades y tonterías que no podía deducir cuantas botellas se había tomado.

Junto a él, observaba a otros cuantos ninjas, o realmente no sabía asegurar si lo eran, igualmente borrachos.

Sus ojos castaños rodaron hacia lo que parecía ser un libro morado –justo como su diario- al lado del pie de Jidanbou, en el piso. Sus ojos fijaron su mirada ahí…

_"Ese… ese es mi diario"_ –pensó mientras empezaba a inquietarse-

"¡Hubieras visto su cara!" –gritaba muy ruidosamente un hombre compañero de copas- Su mirada se movió hacia aquel hombre que gritaba y se asustó de nuevo, soltando un chillido. Pero qué pequeño es el mundo… Eran nada más y nada menos que aquel bastardo que acompañaba a un grupo de ninjas del País de la Roca. Ese desgraciado que fue partícipe de la terrible matanza que ayudó a que la muerte de Obito se materializara. En ese momento todos esos terribles recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Pronto la adrenalina que sentía se transformó en cobardía… Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar sin más, pero no… había una razón por la que estaba ahí, Su corazón latía con fuerza, su pecho le dolía, un nudo se amarró en su garganta, y el dolor latente que sentía provocó un ahogado jadeo proveniente de ella.

Las sonoras carcajadas que se escuchaban seguían invadiendo el ambiente, excepto por la de cierto hombre que mostrba una expresión de extrañeza, como si se sintiera vigilado.

"¡Cállense por un momento!" –ordenó mientras adoptaba seriedad pero aún así con tono ebrio-

Los demás hombres, pararon de hablar por un momento, y al ver interrumpido el momento, se quejaron amargamente en su interior.

- ¿¡Qué pasa, imbécil?! –espetaba un hombre que visiblemente no estaba cuerdo en esos momentos-

- ¿Qué has dicho? –respondía molesto-

El ofendido, como obviamente, movido por la embriaguez, se puso de pie bruscamente y agarró el cuello del otro hombre.

¡No me toques los huevos! –le gritaba con furor-

Y eventualmente, Rin observaba el tan avanzado estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraban esos hombres. Pero quizás esos factores abrieran la posibilidad para…

Tomando en cuenta la confusión de esos momentos, podría ser un buen momento para crear un bunshin basado en la figura de un hombre grotesco y de apariencia fuerte. Puso sus manos en sello Tora mientras trataba de pronunciar los menos audiblemente el nombre de la técnica.

_"¡Kawarimi no Juutsu!"_

Su invocación fue interrumpida al sentir, que por casi un segundo, unos milímetros, un puño se hubiese incrostado en su cara o estómago. La pelea de los hombres ya se había subido bastante de tono y uno de ellos golpeó el muro con su mano justo en la parte donde Rin estaba por detrás.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Kaien acababa de suministrarle chakra a su compañero. Parecía ser que había tenido un accidente mientras entrenaba y se encontraba gravemente herido. Él era bueno manejando ninjutsu médico... de hecho, la generación de su clan en la que había nacido se empezó a especializar en medicina. Sin embargo, le costó mucho sacarlo de peligro. Ahora, Ryuuguu sólo debía descansar y esperar algunos días para reponerse del todo.  
Ahora que Kaien había terminado, un poco aliviado, se dispusu a ir a su casa, donde la esperaría Rin... esa chica que le recordaba a alguien... _a alguien._

* * *

Rápidamente ella reaccionó, movilizándose hacia un lado del muro. Por más ebrio que estuviesen todos, pudieron observar o sentir la presencia de alguna persona. Incluso uno de ellos puso observar los cabellos castaños que se movían al son de Rin, mas no pudieron observar su rostro muy bien.

-¡Oe! ¿Esa es la mocosa que me hizo pasar el ridículo? -reaccionaba Jidanbou mientras señalaba la porción de muro donde suponía que ella estaba escondida-

Todos respondieron dirigiendo su mirad hacia donde Jidanbou señalaba, esperando ver algo. Jidanbou se levantó de su puesto, y se dirigió hacia el muro. Seguidamente, alzó su puño para luego incrostarlo y así reducir a pedazos lo que fue el muro.  
No vió a nada ni a nadie. Entonces, se dio cuenta que la chica había escapado, y, motivado por un sentimiento de venganza fue tras ella.

* * *

Rin no supo como, pero trató de retroceder todo el camino que hasta ahora había recorrido y retornar a casa. No notó a su corazón latir desesperadamente, pero lo estaba haciendo.

_"No puede ser"_ -murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza- _Toda mi vida ha sido una sco. Voy de problema tras problema, ya no sé qué hacer..."_

La emoción y adrenalina que cargaban junto al cerrar forzoso de sus ojos hizo que de las esquinas de sus ojos se asomaran pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que no lograban llegar a más. Pronto reconoció el golpe de su pecho y cabeza con la de otra persona. El golpe ocasionó que se empujara, retrocediendo sus pasos para atrás y con un leve mareo.

Abrió sus ojos y vio de nuevo esa figura... Como si todo hubiese pasado de nuevo.

-¡Kaien-san!

Éste, se impresionó un poco al verla por las calles.

-¡Rin-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirió serio-  
- Yo...Yo... ¡No hay tiempo! -chilló- ¡El grandulón de hoy junto con otros hombres me persiguen!  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ra-  
- ¡No hay tiempo!, ¡No quiero pelear!-dijo seguido para empezar a correr-  
- ¡Espera!  
Rin sintió un opresivo brusco en su muñeca.  
- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? No lo deberías de tener. Yo te defenderé -dijo mientras sonreía lo ucal evitaba la angustia en tan desesperante situación como esa-  
- Pero-  
- No te preocupes. Yo acabo con ellos en unos minutos.

Sin dejar que Rin pudiese pronunciar una palabra, tomó el tsuka (n/a: empuñado de la katana) de su katana mientras empezaba a movilizarse. Rin sólo lo miraba con extrañeza... o al menos así se describía su rostro. En suinterior, estaba aterrada y a la vez asustada, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

¿Cómo era posible que la defendiera a ella aún en el primer día que la conoció?  
¿Era muy servicial?

Esa parecía ser la única respuesta.  
No pudo hacer más que ver como se alejaba... y ella, no podía hacer nada.

Kaien ya estaba cerca de ellos. Los podía sentir... y al fin pudo percibirlos. Era imperdonable... que todos la agarraran contra ella sólo por arbitrariedad. Era imperdonable que ellos siempre se aprovecharan de los más débiles.  
Él odiaba la injusticia. Cuando situaciones así se daban, no podía hacer más que pelear... aunque no conociera muy bien a quién defendía.

_"Haz el bien sin mirar a quien"_

Probablemente, esa era la frase con la que se identificaba.

Finalmente, la manada de hombres se asomó por lo lados de una pared, y Jidanbou lo pudo ver y reconocer, especialmente, por la cabellera morada que lo hacía resaltar entre los demás.

"¡Otro mocoso!" -exclamaba mientras lo señalaba. "Y sigues tú aquí metiendo las narices donde no te llaman, ¿verdad?" -esperaba mientras se acercaba ante la mirada desafiante de Kaien. Se burlaba de é mientras lo tomaba por su cuello y sus demás compañeros le seguían con la mirada.

- Parece que pides a gritos que acaben contigo, ¿verdad? -dijo con cierto tono de burla-  
- ¡Cállate! -Kaien gritó mientras apartaba bruscamente la mano de su cuello- Parece que tú eres el que pide a gritos que acaben contigo.

Aquellas palabras sólo provocaron el sonar de estrenduosas carcajadas y risadotas.

- ¿Tú?, ¡No bromees! -Jidanbou dijo adoptando seriedad pero aún con cierto tono burlón- Te haces el más macho cargando esa katana de juguete por todos lados... ¡ni una sóla vez he visto que tú la uses realmente, rídiculo!

Kaien sólo dejo escapar una risita.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? Estás a punto de recibir una paliza...!

Su puño iba dirigido hacia su cara cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tsuka de la katana había sido agarrado por la mano de Kaien y éste, sacando el arma, le hirió el brazo.  
Ante el dolor, Jidanbou reaccionó con sus instintos, lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- ¡Pequeño bastardo! -gritó sumamente adolorido- ¡Mátenlo sin dudarlo! -dijo mientras doblaba su torso y agarraba su brazo con fuerza mientras sangre empezaba a salir-

- Y eso que sólo utilicé la parte desafinada -desafrió a los demás- Escuchen bien: Si se meten con ella, se meten conmigo -espetó mientras les señalaba con la punta de su espada- ¡Están advertidos!

- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír... Jidanbou-dono tiene razón! Siempre queriéndote hacer el más macho... Pero yo te daré una lección.  
Juntó sus manos mientras estaba a punto de pronunciar su técnica.

"Ninpou: Konoha no Naifu"

Cientos de hojas se movían al son del viento. Ellas despedían un aura verde que después de destruidas, algo un poco complicado, dejaban su esencia en el aire.

"¡Van por todos lados, así que no tienes escapatoria! -gritó divertido al ver que dejaba sin alternativa a su oponente.

Kaien cortaba las hojas posibles con su katana, pero era inevitable. Algunas le herían la cara y brazos, dejéndole heridas de poca relevancia, pero eso era un mal comienzo. Intentó utilizar otra alternativa: el escudo protector de chakra.

Era una técnica no muy usada por su complejidad, y apenas había terminado de desarrollarla. El entrenamiento para dominarla era muy difícil y agotador, por eso, contaba con un escudo incompleto. De igual manera, no tenía de otra:

"Ninpou: Chakra no mon"

Un escudo protector de color anaranjado invadía el círculo alrededor de Kaien, que repelía los golpes de las hojas.

A Jidanbou no le importó, porque debido a que la técnica estaba incompleta, él sabía que golpeando fuertemente el escudo y hacerlo numerosas veces con su técnica, conseguiría deshacerlo.

Rin, quien estaba pendiente de eso puesto que decidió a alcanzar a Kaien, no lo pensó dos veces. Utilizó su jutso de teletransportación para movilizarse hacia atrás de Jidanbou, y, usando el bisturí de chakra le cortó uno de sus costados, ocasionando el gemir estrenduoso de él. Se movilizó rápidamente y acabó con dos hombres más. Cuando iba a por el tercero, su oponente reflectivamente sacó una pequeña katana y le hirió el hombro a Rin, provocando un sangrado constante. Rin jadeó del dolor y se agachó mientras se tapaba su hombro. El hombre dio cuatro pasos atrás y salió corriendo.

Kaien por supuesto que observaba, por lo que desactivó el escudo y fue tras el hombre que faltaba, mientras iba agarrando el empuñado de su katana. Rin observó como él se alejaba persiguiendo a su enemigo, en vez de preocuparse por Kaien, sólo pensaba en el libro que vio tirado en el piso.

Se levantó y corrió al tiempo que con su mano derecha utilizaba ninjutsu médico para sanar su herida.

Por fin se quitaría de encima esa molesta sensación y la preocupación que algo le faltaba. Ella veía el libro morado tirado tan lejos, pero a la vez tan cerca... Sentía como si la espera para tener a ese libro en sus manos tan significativo para ella fuese eterna. Al fin, los segundos y pasos para tocarlo se agotaban y justo iba a ponerle la mano encima cuando...

Sintió un filoso kunai rozar su mano, lo cual actuó como estímulo para que ella llevase su mano izquierda hacia la herida.

"¡Rayos!"

Un hombre, precisamente aquél que estraba peleando con ella le había herido, y además, movió su cuerpo adelante de Rin y le había pateado el pecho, dejándola tirada en el piso.

"Madlita... Parece que este libro es muy importante para tí, ¿eh? -dijo mientras sostenía el escrito y miraba con desprecio a su víctima.

Si tanto lo deseas -prosiguió-, ¿porqué no vienes y tratas de arrebatármelo? Como te atrevas, maldita mocosa, juro que te mato -desafió-

Rin lo observaba como si fuera algo inalcanzable de obtener. Estaba furiosa, pero a la vez algo le decía que no iba a salir bien.

- ¿A qué esperas?, ¿A que tu amiguito venga a salvarte? Sinceramente das pena como ninja, niña estúpida.

_Claro. Siempre había sido así. Desde que llegó a la Villa, no hizo más que causar problemas y molestias a Kaien. Si tan sólo fuese un poco más fuerte..._

Su mirada llena de inseguridad ahora cambió a una mirada con disposición.

_"Estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo... ¡estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo!"_

Sacó su mano a su vista, parecía estar concentrando chakra en ella. Quitó la vista de su mano y ahora la dirigió hacia el hombre y se levantó, intentado sacar esa técnica de teletransportación que Minato-sensei le había enseñado.  
No la sabía ejecutar muy bien, la velocidad estaba más baja que la del promedio, pero, por ahora, estaba segura que lo intentaría... de alguna manera.

En un parpadeo, Rin ya estaba detrás de aquel hombre y precisamente volvió a concentrar chakra ceslete en su mano para hacer el bisturí de chakra y lastimar a su contrincante.

"¡Demonios!"

Le había dado en el costado, definitivamente ya no podía movilizarse bien. Rin, para asegurarse que ya no hubiese nada en su camino, le pateó fuertemente la cara y nuca.

"No me gusta hacer ésto..." -pensaba con un gesto de aflicción-

Ya no podía esperar más. Corrió aunque sólo estuviera a menos de cinco metros de ese libro y lo sostuvo en sus manos temblorosas.

_"Al... al fin..."_

Ignorando la voz interna que le repetía que había herido a mucha gente y a Kaien sólo por algo tan insignificante, pero a la vez tan significativo para ella, lo abrió.

La primera página en blanco, tal como el suyo. Segunda página...

_¿Qué rayos es ésto?_

Tenía en sus manos algo que no era suyo. En el papel estaban escritos varios kanjis con una califrafía horrible e ilegible. En se momento, fue cuando lo supo todo sin tener que repetírselo.

_"Esta cosa no es mía, no es lo que busco. Kaien y esos señores que peleé sin razón..."_

Quería llorar de la rabia. Su corazón latía muy fuertemente, sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a parar. Sentía tan tremenda ira y a la vez una sensación de inutilidad... Ojalá la tierra la tragase.

"¡Rin!"

De repente, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Kaien, quien estaba casi apoyado en la pred, con una sardónica sonrisa, pero a la vez manifestaba tranquilidad, que de alguna manera, le decía a ella que no todo estaba tan mal. Su manga estaba media cortada y en su cara se marcaban algunos raspones y rasguños. Su rostro estaba un poco golpeado y sucio, nada de qué preocuparse a simple vista, pero ese aspecto no le agradaba para nada.

Los castaños ojos de Rin pronto se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Kaien-san... Gracias a Dios que estás bien... Yo... lo siento mucho..."

Llevó sy brazo hacia sus ojos para evitar que sus lágrimas saltasen, pero fue en vano.

"Yo... soy una estúpida. Perdón de verdad. No he hecho más que causarte molestias... por estupideces. De verdad me siento muy arrepentida. Prometo que cuando antes me iré de aquí y dejaré de causarte-

Sus sollozos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación de que le estaban tocando la cabeza.

-Baka -dijo Kaien mientras sonreía- De verdad aburres con tantos "perdón, perdóname". ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? -se quejaba un poco sarcástico- Sabes que todo estará bien. Ahora sólo para de llorar y vamos a mi casa, debes recuperarte de esas heridas que tienes.

¿Qué era esa manera de decir que todo estaba bien? Era un modo muy preculiar, pero de algún modo, Rin se sentía acogida, protegida, una sensación que quizás ya había experimentado. En ese momento, al demonio con toda Konoha y con la gente que _la estaba haciendo sufrir. _Al demonio con _el lugar que constantemente le echaba en cara sus errores._ Ahora sólo sentía como si quizás, en ese momento, empezaba una nueva etapa.

Ella asintió y sonrió débilmente, delatando algo de agradecimiento.

Se levantó de su mano, y Kaien finalmente empezó a caminar.

-E... espera, Kaien-san, tengo algo que hacer.

Se volteó corriendo mientras Kaien, extrañado, la observaba, colocar sus manos en el costado del hombre al que había golpeado y eimitir chakra curativo. Esa figura la recordaba a alguien... era tan serena, tan benévola, a veces tan inocente... Quizás la nostalgia invadió su crazón, así que por más que le pesara ayudar a esos bandidos, se dispuso a ayudar a Rin, con un gesto de tranquilidad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

De verdad lo siento mucho por mi tardanza... al principio fue porque estaba un poco malita de salud, pero después que me recuperé, fue frescura mía que no quise actualizar XD Sepan disculparme porfavor.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... y bueno, tengo un anuncio que hacerles. No sé que día exactamente, pero en este mes, voy a viajar, así que no creo que tenga otra actualización para este mes... Quizás para comienzos del otro o la segunda semana del otro, más o menos.

kami: qué tal Siento mucho decepcionarte al no poner a Kakashi en este capítulo, pero juro que lo iba a hacer, ya tenía lista una escena para el final, pero esa escena medio estropeaba el ''mood'' del capítulo así que lo haré aparecer para el siguiente capítulo, ¿va?

lizharuno: ¡hola qué tal! pues no te preocupes XD Esta vez yo debo pedir disculpas. Gracias por leer, me alegro que te esté gustando!

Harunomdp: No, no, no! Ni en broma, jamás pensaré abandonar este fanfic XD... ya tenía listo el capítulo pero después fue culpa mía el no actualizarlo. Muchas disculpas! Espero que no pase tan seguido y que te haya gustado el capítulo :D

Nylevewhite: Gracias por leer Aquí está el capítulo.

**Bueno nuevamente disculpas por la tardanza (y ya me parezco a Rin XD)**

**Nos vemos.**


	11. Namida no Kawa

Capítulo 11: Namida no Kawa

·

·

·

Kaien y Rin estaban por llegar a su casa. Ya era de noche y la luna alumbraba a todo su esplendor. El sonido de los grillos resonaba por todo el camino, lo que ocasionaba que el incómodo silencio se prolongara entre ambos se prolongara aún más a causa de la timidez.

Rin pensaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado. Tan sólo ese día había llegado a la villa y ya había conocido a una persona tan importante que quizá nunca la olvidaría. Se preguntaba porqué aquel noble chico la ayudaba desinteresadamente… Aquello la halagaba un poco, pues no se le ocurría otra razón.

Por tanto, Kaien pensaba en la asombrosa similitud de Rin con otra persona… Tanto así que era un tanto nostálgico. Rin se sentía incómoda en extremo. Cuando era así, se ponía nerviosa y ansiosa. Se sonrojó un poco y unió sus manos en la parte de debajo de su espalda, entrelazando sus dedos. Sus labios estaban entrecerrados. Seguramente iba a decir algo.

Kaien miró disimuladamente a su rostro y apartó la vista bruscamente, mirando hacia el cielo, pero su mirada era desconcentrada.

Oye…

Ambos dijeron esa palabra al unísono y soltaron un gemido de susto. Rin lo miraba con vergüenza y Kaien dejó escapar una risadota de nerviosismo.

- ¿Tú o yo? ¿Quién habla primero? –preguntó juguetón

- Bueno… ¿qué es lo que tenías que decir? –preguntó Rin tímidamente-

- Oh… nada bueno… ¿tú?

- Y-yo… Pues… se me acaba de olvidar –respondió la castaña sonrojada-

Kaien dejó escapar una carcajada nuevamente, conmovido por la inocencia y timidez de su compañera.

Rin trataba de ignorar tímidamente su risa y apartó su mirada hacia la luna disimuladamente mientras pensaba en cuán tarde sería…

De repente paró sus pasos en seco.

Kaien también paró sus pasos al ver que ella no caminaba.

- ¿Eh? ¿Rin-san? ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó volteando la espalda-

- No… es sólo que… ya es de noche… ¿realmente piensas invitarme a tu casa?

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Rin se sonrojó al pensar que su compañero pudo haber malinterpretado.

- Bueno… es que yo…

- Yo me he dado cuenta perfectamente –interrumpió- Tú… no tienes a dónde ir, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Tu mochila… es tu equipaje. Dudo mucho que estés de misión pues estás desorientada. Desconoces totalmente esta villa.

Rin se asombró de lo rápido que lo dedujo. Entonces se sintió como una pordiosera, no teniendo a donde ir y además de eso, por tener que explicarle su penosa situación a Kaien.

Solamente se limitó a bajar la mirada.

Kaien colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Rin.

- No te preocupes –dijo sonriendo- Yo te acogeré

- P… ¡pero!

- No te apresures –replicó- Todo me lo contarás cuando lleguemos a casa. Por ahora, ya casi llegamos. Sigamos andando en silencio.

Rin asintió y siguió caminando, pensativa, junto a su compañero, tratando de hallar las palabras exactas para explicarle su situación detalladamente.

xx

Eran aproximadamente las 7:30 p.m cuando Rin y Kaien arrivaron a la casa. Las casas alrededor estaban inusualmente en excesivo silencio, lo que hacía que resaltase más el sonido de las cigarras. Ambos entraron en la casa, no sin antes despojarse de sus zapatos y se sentaron en el tatami. Rin se instaló con cierta incomodidad, se sentía intrusa. Nunca había podido acostumbrarse cómodamente a otro lugar que no fuese su hogar… pero de eso tuvo que despedirse hace unos días.

Kaien ofreció unas bebidas y Rin aceptó. Ambos sorbieron un poco de té antes de empezar a hablar.

- Y bien – Kaien tomó la iniciativa- Cuéntame… ¿Qué tal te sabe el té?

Rin se estremeció un poco antes que Kaien terminara la pregunta, pues con el previo silencio había estado ensayando palabras para explicar su situación pero no creía encontrar las adecuadas.

-Bien – replicó con una leve sonrisa- Solía beber de esto a menudo

Seguidamente retiró su vista hacia un lado de la mesa.

-¿En tu aldea? –preguntó interesado-

- Sí. Solía tomar té o comer otras cosas con mis compañeros de equipo.

- Ya veo.

Ambos sabían a qué tema conllevaba toda esa conversación, pero por alguna razón era incómodo hablar de él. Rin sintió que estaba siendo grosera pues parecía que se negaba a dar explicaciones.

- Yo… tenía dos compañeros de equipo –se atrevió a decir al fin- y un maestro muy fuerte. Sus nombres eran Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito y Namikaze Minato, respectivamente.

- Oh… El clan Uchiha es muy famoso; en mi villa hablan de ellos a menudo. Con respecto a tu otro compañero… Hatake Kakashi… me parece que he oído que alguien con su apellido es llamado el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha. Y tu sensei me parece que es conocido por su velocidad –comentó-

- Estás muy bien enterado –replicó ella sonriendo melancólicamente-

- ¿Pasó… algo con ellos? –preguntó al notar el tono de tristeza-

- Por eso estoy aquí –replicó ella desviando la mirada-

Kaien no dijo nada.

- Uchiha Obito murió hace unas semanas –soltó- Fue un duro golpe para nuestro equipo… Tanto así que logró afectarnos de diferentes maneras. Mi compañero, Kakashi, fue especialmente herido. Él… juró que me iba a proteger a toda cosa, por Obito. Él se lo hizo prometer.

Su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

- Sin embargo yo… amo a Kakashi… y me dolía tanto todo esto… Huí porque no soportaba la culpabilidad y la frustración de todo. Y aquí estoy. –dijo, con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos- Es mejor para mi equipo y para todos, pues soy una inútil, nunca pude proteger a mi compañero. Y sigo siéndolo.

Esta vez sus lágrimas saltaron.

- No merezco vivir, ni recibir amabilidad, pues soy un ser desprecia-

- ¡Idiota! –gritó Kaien mientras se ponía en pie bruscamente-

Las lágrimas de Rin saltaron y su corazón se estremeció. Tenía muchas cosas que deseaba decirle pero no encontraba cómo. Rin miró fijamente hacia él por unos segundos y sus lágrimas fluyeron abundantemente. Desvió su mirada.

- ¿Lo ves? –gritó apoyando sus manos en sus muslos mientras sollozaba- ¿Ves porqué huí? ¡Hasta en este momento digo tonterías!

Kaien nunca se imaginó que alguien como ella pudiese gritar. Sabía que sufría mucho.

Rin se limpió sus lágrimas con su manga.

- Y aún así hay gente tan amable como tú que me ayuda desinteresadamente –prosiguió un poco más calmada-

Pronto Kaien se acercó hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Rin se sorprendió y se ruborizó un poco.

- Cállate ya –murmuro-

Rin entrecerró los ojos y rompió en llanto, sollozando como nunca lo había hecho. Kaien se compadecía de ella. Apenas la conocía pero en ese momento quería ayudarle ciegamente.

--

Lloró hasta que cayó dormida, hasta humedecer el hombro de su compañero. Éste la recostó suavemente en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. La depositó en la cama y soltó un suspiro. Miró hacia ella por unos instantes, luego se volteó, y se fue a dormir. Seguramente mañana sería otro día grande.

xx

Kakashi acababa de salir del hospital hacía sólo unas horas. Se sentía mucho mejor afuera, en un campo abierto, a tener que estar encerrado en las cuatro paredes de un ambiente enfermizo. Cómicamente odiaba al aroma a hospital.

Ahora se disponía a observar las estrellas, recostado en la verde grama.

Recordó, por un instante, lo que su padre le había dicho unos años atrás al estar iluminados bajo unas constelaciones veraniegas.

"Cada estrella representa la vida de una persona. Incluso cada una tiene un nombre asignado"

Le parecía algo tonto. Pero por ahora, soltó un suspiro y pensó que le encantaría que dos de las estrellas que estaba mirando fueran Rin y Obito… y que iluminado por ellas sería protegido.

* * *

Lo sé... it sucks... xD pero bueno... siendo mucho haberlos dejado esperando tanto. Ya salí del colegio y he sacado tiempito para actualizar. No me he olvidado de ésto =D No dejaré este fic.

De todos modos le he perdido un poco el hilo a esto y me salió como me salió ahora -.- pasa que hace tieeeeempo que no escribo y bueno, he perdido un poco la habilidad.

Espero que les haya gustado. n.n

Chau.


End file.
